Deadliest Love
by They Call Me Callie
Summary: Deadliest Catch. Applying for a job as a Alaskan Crab Fisherman is a crazy idea.. But applying as an Alaskan Crab FisherWOMAN is insane.  Rating might change. Full Summary inside. WILL BE UPDATING AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. SORRY FOR THE WAIT.
1. Chapter 1

**Applying for a job as an Alaskan crab Fisherman is a crazy idea. But applying as an Alaskan crab Fisher_woman_ is practically insane. Obviously not if your Jassmyn Walker. A firey, ambitous young woman. With her long term friend Jake Anderson's help, she was offered a job as a Deckhand on the 'Cornelia Marie', which she couldn't refuse! But she never expected to fall in love while on the boat! **

**Okay guys, so this is my new story based on the Discovery Channel's documentry series, "Deadliest Catch." I love the show! It's amazing! Hope you like this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Except for Jassmyn and the 'Magician.' They're mine. ^o^**

* * *

><p><span>-The Landing<span>-

Bitter cold snow fell through the darkening sky, before it landed on the ground, creating another thin layer of snow. Jake Anderson leant against his car, watching the snow fall to the ground, before his gaze drifted to a plane landing on the ground. Today was the day one of his friends flew over, to become a Crab fisherman. Correction.. Fisher_woman_. Watching people step off the plane, Jake headed towards the steps leading off it, his hands in his pockets and his shoulders scruched upwards for body warmth. His hood was wet from metling snow, and he looked like he was freezing on the spot. Jake looked around and back at his car, which snow had started to build on, before looking back the the plane, watching the last person step out of the plane.

A smile crept over his face as the person approached him, but shortly after, came a huge grin as he opened out his arms, as a woman flung herself into them.

"Jassmyn!" exlaimed Jake, feeling the young woman wrap her arms around him. Jassmyn grinned, her white teeth visible through the heavy snow falling. Saying a simple, "Hello, Jake," she smiled even more.

"You haven't changed, ya know." Jake laughed, remebering when they were little, and how they used to play together all the time, even if he was 5 years older than Jassmyn at 28. Jake's eyes traveled over Jassmyn's body and features, even though her face hadn't changed, she was noticably taller and more womanly.

Put simply, Jassmyn was a beautiful young woman. Her face was a perfect oval shape, her pretty hazel brown eyes constantly had a warm glow to them, and her meduim length, layered brown hair rested in side bangs lightly over her forehead. Her fair skin always remained clear, and her eye lashes always thick, as if she would be permanantly wearing mascara, when in fact, she never wore make up. She never saw the point in it. Her perfect small nose looked cute on her face, and her cute small ears had lobe peircings on them. Jassmyn had a body women would die for. Her sexy curves would be visible in all the clothes she wore, and her smooth, slim stomach would be noticable when she wore T-Shirts.

Jassmyn smiled warmly at Jake, before looking at the sky and jokingly saying, "Don't you just love Alaskan weather?" which made Jake chuckle as he took her black duffle bag off her, chucking it into the back of his car as he sat in the drivers seat, while Jassmyn climbed into the passenger seat.

"So.. How's you Mom, Jass?" Jake asked while driving steadily on the road, knowing Jass would cuss him if he didn't.

"Oh.." muttered Jass, wanting to drop the subject of her Mother. Jassmyn's mother had recently been diagnosed with Breast Cancer, and would need to undergo surgery for the removal of it. Which was basically why Jassmyn was there. Fishing for a crab. A quick way to earn the money for the surgery.

"Uh.. She's doing okay, I suppose. Seen her lately?"

"Nah, I haven't really had time. I'll probably go see her when we're off season. That's if Sig lets us go home."

"Oh.. Okay then." Silence over came them both for a while, but was broken by Jassmyn, as she curiously asked something that had been on her mind for quite a while.

"What are the Cornelia Marie crew like?"

The 'Cornelia Marie' crab boat, the ship she would be working on. Captained by the one and only Phil Harris. 39 meters long, 8.5 meters wide. Decorated with blue and yellow paint. The boat she always adored as a child. Jassmyn had some experience on Crab boats, working on the 'Magician' which her Father owned and Captained. But unfortunately, soon after Jassmyn had traveled to England to train as a Nurse, her Father was tragically killed in a car crash. Black ice. Dangerous stuff.

"They're interesting." Jake replied, and that's all he would say. "But we do have at least 3 days until the season starts, so you will probably see them before then."

"That's the most information I have ever recieved Jake. Thank you!" said Jassmyn sarcastically, while Jake just smiled and replied, "No Problem!"

* * *

><p><em><span>-<span>_Meeting the Harris Brothers-

Jake looked at Jassmyn, who was sleeping peacefully against the window of his car. Slowly pressing his foot on the brake pedal, Jake slowed his car to a stop. Pressing the hand-brake down, Jake looked out the window of his car. _Still snowing, huh?_ He thought to himself, his gaze returning to Jassmyn as he poked her, watching her open her eyes and jolt upwards.

"Did I fall asleep?" Jassmyn asked, looking around dumbstruck. Jake nodded, stepping out of his car and pulling Jassmyn's duffle bag out of the back. Jassmyn stepped out of the car too, her Millitary Style Boots touching the snow covered ground with a 'squish.'

The cold air hit her hard, causing goosebumps to form on her arms, even thought she was wear a T-Shirt, Hoodie, and a big rain coat. Her legs instantly felt numb, and she cursed herself for wearing skinny jeans and not checking the weather forecast.

_'Stupid me.. I should have know better than this! It's Alaska afterall!'_ She thought to herself, wiping snow off her face and pulling her hood up. Taking her duffel bag off Jake, she looked around, realising she was in Dutch Harbour. She could just about see all the docked boats, amoung them the 'Northwestern' and 'Cornelia Marie', which were both coverered in a thick layer of snow.

Jassmyn smiled to herself, starting to get slightly excited about being back on a crab boat, but she then remembered that Jake had said they don't leave for the season for at least 3 days. A voice snapped her out of her daydream. It was Jake's.

"Hey, Mini! You coming or what!" Mini was Jassmyn's nickname, which Jake had made up for her. Jassmyn was fairly short when she was a child, and was still smaller than most people she knew at 5ft 6inch. Jassmyn quickly followed him, not really knowing where he was going.

"Jake! Where are we goingggg? And who the hell calls me 'Mini' anymore!" Jassmyn moaned, only to be pulled into a warm building. It turned out to be a bar. A fairly large one at that. The floor was covered in patterned red carpet, which came to a halt about 2 meters from the bar, where the carpet was replaced with wooden floorboards. The walls were fairly dull, with a dirty white colour spread over them, which was topped with old photographs and paintings of fishing boats and crab boats. All the chairs and tables were made from wood, with a dark varnish coating them, causing them to shine in the light. The room was full of bright lights, which hung from the ceiling and were fixed to the walls. The atmosphere was something new to Jassmyn. Music could be faintly heard over people's voices. Everybody was laughing and joking with each other, or shouting jokingly insults at each other. It was something new, and it was certainly better than what she was used too. She _liked_ it.

* * *

><p>Shaking her head slightly and looking at the floor, Jassmyn laughed slightly, swinging her bag over her shoulder. "I hope your gunna buy me a drink, Jake" laughed Jassmyn, following him up to the bar and glancing around, noticing the bar was pretty much full, with the exception of a few spare places around the large room.<p>

"No way! Your buying me one!" Jake said teasingly, already ordering drinks. Turning around, he handed Jassmyn a Coca-Cola, with a grin on his face, before he looked towards a table, approaching it, knowing Jassmyn would follow. Taking a sip of the Coca-Cola, Jassmyn noticed that people were sitting at the table.

Two young men, casually sitting and drinking from their bottles of beer, joking with each other. One of the males looked over towards Jake and herself, smiling and shouting out to Jake. He looked the slightly older of the two males. He wore a black cap, and a black sweater, with white bold words on it reading 'DC SHOES,' and some plain dark wash jeans. His skin was a lovely tanned colour, almost the same as Jassmyn's. Jassmyn quickly noticed he had a black beared and brown eyes that could melt anyone's heart, and his body didn't lack muscles.

On the other side of the table, sat who looked the younger of the males. This male wore a brown beanie covering most of his his dark brown hair. He too had those gorgeous hazel eyes that were glowing as they came over Jake and Jassmyn. This man wore casual clothes, as did what seemed his brother. This man wore dark wash jeans, a black, white, blue and grey plaid shirt, which had folded sleeves revealing tattoo's up one of his arms. He too had that lovely tan similar to Jassmyn's, and Jassmyn could tell he was around the same age as her, and he too had muscles._ 'Ohhhhh, God..' _Jassmyn _knew_ she was a sucker for plaid and tattoo's.

"Hey, Josh! What's up, man?" Caused Jassmyn to snap out of her thought's, and once again, it was Jake who had caused her too. Realising that Jake had made his way over to the table, and was now sitting down with the two males, Jassmyn awkwardly approached them too, wondering who they actually were. Closing in on them, the two unknown males turned and looked at her, shocked to see any other woman except the barmaid, which Jake calmly sat next to the older male, taking a quick sip of his beer before introducing Jassmyn.

"Josh, Jake, this is Jassmyn. Oh, and Jass, you can sit down yanno, they're not gunna eat you."

A small, shy, adorable smile crept over Jassmyn's face as she muttered a sweet, "Hey." It was one of those smiles that could melt a tough guy's heart in a second. The young men, known as Josh and Jake, stared at Jassmyn with warm smiles, their eyes looking over her slender body. Feeling slightly uncomfortable under a strangers gaze, Jassmyn twitched and looked a different direction.

"Hi there, my names Josh Harris." The older male stood and held out his hand, while the younger male moved over on the seat. He was sitting on one of the longer seats that curve around a table, with soft cushions to keep you comfy. Jassmyn took the older males hand gently and shook it, while her lips curved into a wider smile.

"Nice to meet you, Josh." Her eyes travelled to the younger male, sitting casually, waiting for his older brother to let go of the womans hand so he could introduce himself. "And you must be Jake, huh?"

"Oh.. Yeah, heheh." Smiled Jake, following his brother lead and also shaking Jassmyn's hand as she sat down beside him, dropping her duffle bag on the floor beside the wooden table.

"You never told us you had a girlfriend, Jake." Jake Harris looked at his friend, a wide grin on his face.

"She isn't my girlfriend! She's my friend!" Replied the blue eyed man. Causing the Harris brothers to laugh and turn to Jassmyn.

"So, what's a pretty woman like you doin' here?" Asked Josh, sipping from his bottle of beer, his eyes locking onto Jassmyn's, his brothers eyes looking over her body.

"Oh, er.. I got a job on crab boat, so yanno.." Jassmyn smiled nervously, taking a sip of her Cola and waiting for their reactions, knowing they will probably be in disbelief. She was right. The two brothers stared at her as if she was turning purple, growing wings, and starting to fly. Josh turned to Jake Anderson for an explanation, with a look that said, 'Is she serious?'

"Really? You crab fish?" asked the younger Harris brother, in disbelief like his brother.

"Uhhh.. Yeah.."

"Yeah, she does. She's tougher than she looks yanno. She used to crab fish a few years ago with her Dad, but she decided to go to England. She trained to become a Doctor." Jake.A told the Harris brothers, as they listened, their eyes laying over Jassmyn again.

"That's pretty awesome. I've never met a crab fisherwoman before.. Which boat you gunna be working on?" Asked Josh, secretly hoping that it was the 'Cornelia Marie.'

"I'll be workin' on the Cornelia Marie, know anybody else workin' on it?" Jassmyn looked curious, hoping the same as Josh, just that they worked on the boat. At least then she'd know someone. She'd only met Phil once or twice a few years back, otherwise she didn't know anyone.

"Aw, that's cool! Me and Jake work on there!" That put Jassmyn at ease slightly, knowing her first day on the boat might not be so bad if she knew a few members of the crew already.

"Really? That's great! At least i'll kinda know someone then.. I was dreading having to introduce myself to everyone.." Jassmyn gave the two Harris brothers her adorable signature, before standing up, and heading off to the ladies. "I gotta pee."

The 3 men watched her walk to the ladies toilets, before staring at one another and smiling."Woah..." muttered Jake Harris, who seemed to like the brown eyed beauty. "She's really gunna crab fish?"

"Yeah, why?" asked the other Jake, curious to what he was thinking.

"No reason.. I get to spend a season on a boat with a pretty girl. I think it's gunna be a good season."

"Yeah, man.. What's she like?" asked Josh, turning his head to look at the blonde haired man.

"She's used to male attention, if you know what I mean.. And she warms to people quickly." replied Jake.A, knowing the brothers would probably pry him for answers to the many questions they had.

* * *

><p><span>-First Day on the Bering Sea-<span>

Cold.

_Freezing_ cold.

Today it wasn't the fluffy, white snow that had been falling the past few days. No.. Today was the day the sky forced down VERY heavy sleet. '_Fuck this shit..'_ Thought Jassmyn as she hooked 12 pounds of crab bait to the trap in the steel pot. The crew had made her hook all the bait in all the 150 pots they had dropped. They excuse was that she was the smallest and the only newbie on board, so she had to do the most undesirable jobs.

The crew had started to admire her, as well as the Captain, Phil Harris. They had gave her the most undesirable jobs, like hooking the the bait, cutting all the cod and putting it into the bait machine, and filling the plastic bait holders, but not once did she complain about it, even if she did feel like her back had broken in several places. She just did it, and always thought positive things about her new job.

"Alright, drop the last pot guys." Phil Harris' voice rung through the deck from the speakers, and a happy cheer came from the crew. Jassmyn felt relief, hooking the peice of bait to the trap, she crawled out of the steel pot and stood in the sleet, watching as the pot fell into the dark bering sea. The crew cleared the deck up quickly, and then entered the warmth of the galley. Jassmyn yawned and looked at the guys sitting around the table in the galley, taking their T-Shirts off and throwing them into a pile somewhere.

"I'm guessing you guys are hungry, huh?" Jassmyn asked them all, hiding her flushing cheeks as she became surrounded by topless, muscley men. She knew it was a stupid question, so started cutting up some vegatables before anybody could even give her an answer. Jake watched Jassmyn for a while, before standing up and walking up behind her, grabbing her waist with a quick motion, making her jump before he let go. "Want some help, sweet'art?" he asked, moving to her side.

"Naaaah, your alright. Go sit down, you're tired, right? Go chill and i'll fix something to eat." Jassmyn continued cutting up vegetables, throwing them into a frying pan and then cutting up a few already peeled potatoes.

"You can't say that you're not tired too." Jake said as he grabbed another knife, chopping potatoes up too.

"I can safely say that i'm _exhausted_. And I don't think anybody would work on a crab boat for 14 hours straight, and NOT be tired, yanno." Jassmyn smiled at Jake and took the knife off him. "Plus, I owe you guys anyway. You let me come on board despite the superstitions, so.. Yeah." Jassmyn smiled, moving closer too him and pushing his hip with her ass gently so he was pushed away from the counter.

"Suit yourself then." muttered Jake, returning to sit down next to his older brother and Freddie, who had both been watching the two in the kitchen. Jassmyn continued busying herself in the kitchen as the three men talked with each other, then joked with Captain Phil when he came down from the wheelhouse, smelling the sweet smell coming from the kitchen area. After a short 20 minutes, Jassmyn carried the plates of food into the galley, letting out a small 'ouch', when she burnt herself on the heated metal frying pan, before placing the food on the table. She had made a simple dinner of mixed meat and vegetables, with crispy potatoes and gravy.

Putting her thumb in her mouth, she placed her own plate of food down on the table, before she yawned slightly, unnoticed.

"Nobody touch my food.. I'm gunna get changed outta these clothes."

"Sure thing, Jass."

Jassmyn quickly scurried to her cabin, taking off her wet Grundens and T-Shirt off. Replacing them with a VERY oversized black hoodie, and some knee-length denim shorts. By the time she had come out, Phil had already left and headed back up to the wheelhouse, and everyone had gulfed their dinner down them. Jassmyn sat down, taking a small bite out of her food, before ravenously gulping it down quickly. Freddie instantly took her plate and cutlery, washing them up along with everybody else's thing.

"Not gunna make me wash everything up?" Jassmyn asked, watching Freddie over the counter. Freddie grinned and shook his head.

"You cooked the food, you gotta rest too." Jassmyn smiled, and climbed over Josh's lap so she was in the middle of the Harris brothers. Over the past few days, Jassmyn had grew pretty close to the crew of the 'Cornelia Marie.' It felt as if they were her second family. She already trusted them quite alot, and could joke about things with them quite easily, and she could tell that they trusted her a little too. Jassmyn brought her knee's to her chest and rested her chin in the dip between them, wrapping her arms around her legs for warmth.

"Cold?" asked Jake, lifting his left arm up and slowly draping it over Jassmyn's shoulders, putting pressure on her shoulders gently, in hope to manouver her body into leaning against his. It worked. Jassmyn rested her head against his left shoulder, feeling the warmth of his body rush through her.

"Hell yeah! How can you two sit here topless when it's this cold!" Jassmyn shivered, putting an arm over Jake's chest, pulling him closer.

"Aww, come on. It isn't that cold, Jass!" laughed Josh, as he lifted her feet up gently, placing them on his thighs. Jassmyn relaxed, enjoying the company of the two men. Waving when Freddie headed off to bed, Jassmyn made herself comfortable on the Harris brothers.

"Are you guys always this nice too newbies?" asked Jassmyn, curious.

"Nah, you're the exception." replied Jake, stroking her shoulder with his index finger gently. Jassmyn muttered an 'Oh' before closing her eyes, burying her head deep into his shoulder while Josh stroked her smooth legs slowly. It was _heaven_. Two good looking males stroking her body gently while she fell asleep was luxurious.

She didn't really know what happened then, it was just darkness. But she did know, that she had fallen into a well deserved _sleep._

* * *

><p><strong>Wow. Okay.. This took me 2 and a half days to finish! It's probably the longest first paragraph I have ever written! I've set myself a goal that all the chapters have to be this long. That'll be hard.. But oh well. So, like the first chapter? I LOVE Josh and Jake Harris. They are AMAZING3 I hope I kinda wrote them well.. Heheh. Just a quickie notey, Jassmyn is pronounced "Jazz-min." It's just spelt different. <strong>

**Well, I hope you liked it. Thank you for reading a please review! **

****NEW CHAPTER COMING SOON!****

**Thanks again! **

**-MikaxMichikox  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay!~ Here's a new chapter! Started working on it after I posted the first one up. Hope you like this one and the other one. Just to let you know, after this chapter has been posted, i'll struggle to update again. I'll have to go back to school and such. But whenever I have free time i'll update or work towards updating. If you have any suggestions for me or want to ask me something, just leave a review cause I have none yet :(~ **

**Quick Note(s): Yeah.. The 'Cornelia Marie' crew in this is a 4 man (well..3 man 1 woman ;D) crew. ^-^" And anything in bold with brackets ( ) around them, are little notes from me!  
><strong>

**I don't own Deadliest Catch or the people involved in it. I do own Jassmyn and her family. ;) Hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

><p>Jassmyn groaned before unwillingly opening her eyes. Aching pain took over her body as she tried to move slightly. The galley was pitch black, but she could just make out that 2 figures were with her. Never mind seeing them.. She could <em>feel <em>them. Someone's strong pair of arms were wrapped underneath her chest lightly,while their head rested itself on top of hers and their legs bent upwards like hers. The other person lay in between her legs, their head resting on her pelvis, her smooth legs resting over the seconds persons strong shoulders. Struggling to free herself from the 2 people, Jassmyn sighed and tried to figure out who the two people were. It didn't take her long to remember who they were.

Josh and Jake Harris. The brothers of the 'Cornelia Marie'. Soon after, she realised it was Jake with his arms wrapped around her, and Josh who had decided to make a pillow of her pelvis. Jassmyn struggled to get out of the grip of the two, but eventually did so by slipping out underneath Jake's arms and lifting Josh's head gently and placing it on the seat they were sleeping on. She had to admit they looked cute sleeping. Both boys had their mouths slightly open, and every few seconds, a almost-silent breath would escape their lips. Jassmyn would quite happily sit and watch the two sleep, but she didn't want to disturb them. They looked so _beautiful. _

Standing up from in between the Harris', Jassmyn pulled off her hugely over-sized hoodie and knee-length denim shorts, and replaced them with pair of black waterproof bottoms, a t-shirt, socks and a different hoodie. Pulling a pair of shoes, Jassmyn opened the door leading out on deck. The cold air hit her hard_, _and she knew if she kept the door open_, _Josh and Jake would wake feeling the cold. Jassmyn slowly walked over to the rail, looking over the side at the large waves.

Jake Harris awoke from the sound of the galley door closing. Yawning, he looked around, barely making out the figure of his brother, Josh, asleep with his leg hanging off of the seat. Looking around again, Jake wondered where the brown eyed girl had disappeared too. Rubbing a hand over his face as sleep threatened to take control of his body, he wandered around the boat, heading towards the cabin to see if she had moved to her bunk. He could only just make out the figure of Freddie, sleeping with his back towards him, then there were 3 empty bunks._ 'So she isn't here then..'_

Slipping on a T-Shirt and a comfortable hoodie, Jake opened the door leading to the deck. He closed it behind him quickly, putting his hands in his pockets and walking out onto the deck. He quickly noticed the figure leaning against the rail. Walking behind the figure, he stopped a few feet away, before looking up at the wheelhouse, noticing his father busying himself with some papers. Turning back to the figure, he walked the remaining feet and leaned against the rail next to it. Jassmyn jumped a little, looking at him and flushing slightly, hoping she didn't wake him.

"I didn't wake you did I?.." muttered Jassmyn, turning her gaze back towards to the Bering Sea. Jake looked at her, folding his arms over the railing and moving slightly closer to her. He didn't say anything, he just nodded before turning his head to look at the sea. Jassmyn looked towards him, staring at him like an idiot for a while, until he noticed her staring at him, making her flush even more and turn away.

"Liking my good looks, huh?" Jake grinned cheekily and winked at her, nudging her with his elbow jokingly.

"Oh hell yeah! You're just sooo _hot_ Jake." Jazzmyn laughed, making out that she was joking, while in her head, that's exactly what she thought.

"Hell yeah, I am!" Jake looked at Jazzmyn, a cute lop-sided grin appeared on his face, along with a slight blush. "You're not so bad yourself."

"Am I not?" Jassmyn winked and giggled slightly, looking back at the ocean. She loved the ocean. Not just because she worked on it, or some of her family had worked on it. She loved it because she could stare at it for hours and hours, and not get bored. She loved the sounds of waves crashing against rocks or the boat and feel the spray, she loved how she could stare out at it and forget everything, but remember things. She loved how she could forget about her Mom and all the other bad things that had happened, but remember the times with her Father and all the good memories that floated through her brain.

Jake's laugh echoed through her brain, making her lips curve into a smile. Jassmyn turned to look at the wheelhouse. Phil had finished his paperwork, and had lightly closed his eyes. Jassmyn took one last look at the sea and smiled slightly, before standing straight up from the rail and looking and Jake. Shivering, Jassmyn held out her hand towards Jake, who slowly took it in his own and led Jassmyn back inside the warmth of the galley. Josh was still asleep in a funny position on the seat. Jassmyn giggled slightly and let go of Jake's hand, sitting down next to where Josh lay, lifting his head and gently placing it in her knees, looking at his peaceful sleeping face. Smiling to herself, she felt Jake sitting next to her, his tattoo'd arm draping over her shoulders as she rested her head on his own.

"Why'd you go out on deck?" A soft mutter came from Jake's mouth, as he tilted his head slightly to look at the tiny frame leaning against him. Jassmyn didn't answer straight away, because she didn't know how too. Eventually, she just shrugged her shoulders and spoke a soft 'I don't know'. Jake left it at that, closing his eyes and moving his body against Jassmyn's.

The feeling was luxurious.

* * *

><p><strong>(Time Skip Happened Here. XD) <strong>

Another long day of back breaking work the Bering Sea.

Jassmyn had stuck to gutting the cod and baiting the pots. She felt like a greenhorn, even with the experience of crab fishing she had. The last string of pots couldn't come any sooner! This was the last string of the season, and they consumed with crab! Literally consumed! There was crabs inside the pots, and hanging on the outside them! _What a great way to end the season! _Jassmyn thought while sorting crab out on the table. What made things better was the weather wasn't too bad either, which meant the crew wasn't drenched with water and they lacked feeling like they were in a gigantic freezer.

It was the last pot of the season, and Josh and Freddie took Jassmyn by the arms and pushed her towards the rail, where Jake was holding up the hook. It was clear what they were going to make her do. They were going to make her throw the hook to pull in the pot.

"You're.. You're not making me _throw the hook_ are you..?"

The 3 men grinned and watched her, nodding, Josh answered Jassmyn's question. "Hell yeah!"

_'Oh god..'_ Ran through Jassmyn's mind and she took hold of the hook Jake was holding out to her, staring at the men as if they had asked her to walk along the rail in a bikini during a storm. Utterly impossible. "You know i've never threw the hook before, right?"

"Don't worry 'bout it! You won't do as bad as me. It took me 7 times to hook it." Josh said, taking a step away from her. Jassmyn nervously smiled, as she looked out to where the buoys were bobbing up and down in the ocean. Throwing the hook was the thing she didn't like about crab fishing. She had never been a strong thrower, and the thought of missing and making Phil turn around so someone else could throw it again made her worry. She didn't want to let anyone down in her first season, neither did she want to look like an coward by not throwing the hook. So, in a quick motion, Jassmyn threw the hook, watching it soar threw the air before plopping into the water near the buoys. Dragging the hook back, the rope attached to the buoys started being pulled towards the boat.

"Wow. On the first throw too. I wasn't expecting that." Phil Harris' voice rung through the deck. Everyone could tell he had a smile on his face, and Jassmyn's smile was visible to everyone, even Phil in the wheelhouse. Pulling the rope towards her, Jassmyn threw the rope into the hydraulic system and watched at it hauled the steel pot out of the water. No different from the other, this pot was overwhelming with crab. It didn't take long to pout the crabs onto the sorting table and rummage through them looking for keepers, which most of them were.

Throwing two females and small crab overboard, Jassmyn stared at the sea, before smiling to herself and turning around to help clear up the deck after being told by Capt. Phil the crew could come in. It didn't take the crew long to clean up the deck, they were all too overjoyed to take too long clear it up.

"Yo, hurry up, Jass!" Josh shouted from the door leading into the galley. Jassmyn looked over at him and hurried over to the door, immediately taking her waterproof jacket off. Jassmyn stretched her arms above her head, and winced when a loud click emitted from her back. _Owiee..._ Jassmyn slowly put her arms down beside her side, hearing another click when her arms went below shoulder height. Phil had joined just in time to hear Jassmyn's back clicking. He looked at her in surprise as his mouth turned into a grin before he started laughing.

"What the hell was that, man?" Phil asked, chuckling along with the rest of the crew. Jassmyn just shrugged, pulling her arms out of the straps of her bright orange grundens and pulling her T-Shirt off, then pulling the grundens straps back over her shoulders to stop them falling down. She was too tired to give a full, medical explanation of why her back could have been clicking. Soon, she realised she was only in her bra, and her gaze turned towards Josh and Jake, who were finding it hard to keep their eyes off her. Jassmyn could tell they felt slightly uncomfortable around the half naked woman, and it made her feel uncomfortable too. Grabbing a small something from the kitchen area to eat, Jassmyn heading towards the cabin, not feeling particularly hungry. Lying down on her bunk, she looked at the wall and grinned. On the wall, was a poster with a man on it. A fireman. A sweaty, oily, _sexy_ fireman with a lush six pack. The man in the poster was wielding an axe over his shoulder, which showed off his biceps. Jassmyn grinned even more, remembering the reaction of the crew when she stuck it up. Their faces looked full with worry, but the worry quickly turned to amusement and they all started calling her a pervert. She didn't mind really. She knew everybody had their perverted sides, and she put up an argument when the crew said it was inappropriate.

_-Flashback- _

_"That poster is way out of order, Jass!" Josh exclaimed with a grin on his face. Jake started agreeing with him as Jassmyn continued sticking blu-tack to the corners of it. "I mean, look! It's mild porno that!" Josh continued. _

_"No it is not, Joshua Harris!" Jassmyn stared at him, fighting the urge to grin. "It isn't half as bad as that poorly-dressed-woman-leaning-over-a-car poster you have! If you can have that sort of stuff then so can I!"  
><em>

_"At least our posters are kinda normal." Jake argued, his gorgeous eyes glazing over the poster of the fireman and his axe. Jassmyn's eyes travelled to another one of the two men's posters. This one had a women showing off her shiny skin in all places possible, with one of her legs bent over a Harley Davidson. The posters were even worse that hers! _

_"Ohhh, and yours are?" Jassmyn continued to argue back, with a smile of her face. This argument was going nowhere. The three of them had posters. And Jassmyn understood that the women was pretty weird to her, and the man was pretty weird for them. She thought about proposing that everyone takes down their posters, but she had a feeling the boys would protest. Anyway, she liked the arguing, it was something they would probably laugh about next season.  
><em>

_"Well..kinda yeah." Josh rubbed the back of his head and looked at the posters. _

_"Yeaaaah, whatever. I'm goin' to sleep." Jassmyn lay down on her bunk, closing her eyes and ignoring the two Harris boys. Music started to flow through her ears and into her brain as she placed two ear-buds in her ear, linking to her iPod. _

_That was the end of that argument. _

_-End- _

Staring at the bottom of the top bunk, Jassmyn started to review this season and all the moments. There. Was. LOTS. All the times Phil had talked to her about 'Fart Bubbles', the times with Freddie when he decided to eat disgusting things like cod guts or a worm like things on his shoes. The unforgettable times with the Harris brothers. They were the best. The times Jake had made cheeky little comments, and the times Josh had cracked a few jokes and made her almost die of laughter. She knew one thing.. She _loved _the crew. Absolutely adored them. Freddie with the random, sometimes disgusting, things he did. Josh, with his amazing beard and great sense of humour. Jake, with his adorable smile and cheeky comments, and all the times he had pulled a prank on her. And of course.. Captain Phil, because of the times he had told her she was doing well, and the times he had laughed at her when she fell over on deck.

Pulling her orange grundens off, Jassmyn replaced them with a pair of grey sweatpants with elasticated bottoms, and they lay back down on her bunk, too tired to put a T-Shirt or Hoodie on. The 4 men in the galley were wondering if something was wrong with her, seeing as she just grabbed something and walked off. Jake stood up, volunteering to ask her if something was wrong. Heading into the galley, Jake stood next to the topless woman, and made a motion with his hands to move over, as well as saying a cheeky, "Move over, fat ass." Jassmyn's lip instantly sprung up into a wide grin as she moved her body over to the far side of the bunk, and felt as Jake sat down on it, then swung his legs over the side and lay down, placing his hands on his stomach.

"What's up?" Jassmyn asked, turning her head to look at Jake, who was staring at her. Jassmyn raised her eyebrow, sniffing the air, smelling food cooking. "You're gunna miss dinner if you don't get back out there." Jake was the one who raised his eyebrow this time, his brown eyes looking darker in the dim light of the cabin.

"How come you ain't out there too? Not hungry?" Jake could hear the other 3 men talking, and could smell the scent drifting through the boat. It smelt... _LOVELY_.

"Naaaaah." Jassmyn replied to the curious Jake's question, turning her gaze to the bottom of the top bunk like she had before. _'Not hungry..? That's weird..' _Ran through Jakes head as he narrowed his eyes slightly.

"You? Not hungry? This is a joke right? Your the fuckin' ol' bucket guts on this boat. Anything eatable you eat, wherever and whenever." Jassmyn giggled at Jake's comment. It was true. She DID have a large appitite right now.

_'Eat everything? Oh yeaaah.. I do sometimes.. But it isn't all the time! Actually I only binge for a short amount of time every month.. I mean.. Lots of women do that right?..' _Jassmyn started thinking, not bothering to answer Jake. **(Yeah.. I did re-search. Some women binge eat when it's 'There time of month'.) **

"So.. You comin' back out or not?" Jake asked, standing up off the bunk and looking at her. They stared at each other for a short amount of time, before Jassmyn stood up too, then turned away and pretended to be ill. "Yeah.. That crap doesn't work with me, Jass." Jake's hands grabbed Jassmyn's waist from behind, pulling her body towards him as his arms wrapped themselves around her waist.

"What the fu-!" Jassmyn screamed as Jake lifted her off of her feet. He started walking, looking over one of Jassmyn's shoulder to see where he was going. "Put me down, Jake!" Shouted Jassmyn, but Jake just laughed, ignored her screams, and continued walking to the galley, being careful not to fall over. Phil, Freddie, and Josh watched as Jake stumbled into the galley, his arms full with Jassmyn. All they had heard was Jassmyn screaming and shouting at Jake, and they wondered what he was doing to her.

Placing Jassmyn down Jake took his seat, and Jassmyn yawned, before glaring at him and turning to face Phil, Freddie and Josh. Giving them all a kiss on the cheek, she turned to Jake, who just stared up at her. Leaning down, Jassmyn w_as _going to give him a kiss on the cheek too, but, Jake being Jake, turned his head slightly, making Jassmyn kiss his lips softly. Jassmyn's cheeks turned a soft shade of scarlett as she pulled back quickly, hitting Jake in the arm as he laughed at her.

"Thanks for that, Jakey." Jassmyn winked at the new name she had given him, and then she turned to the others again, "And thank you guys for making this a memorable season."

At that, everybody sat down, and ate the food Josh had been cooking while Jake dragged Jassmyn out of her room. Phil had stopped an extra while with the crew, to talk about how well the season had gone and how much crab that had caught. The crew laughed and joked until they reached Dutch Harbour. After they had un-loaded the crab, the crew headed towards the pub, to celebrate a good season. Jake Anderson was sitting with Edgar Hansen and Sig Hansen, until his eyes laid over the beautiful brown eyed Jassmyn. Jassmyn smiled when she saw him, and watched as she made his way towards her.

"So, how did the season go, Jass?" Jake.A asked, embracing the young woman in a firm hug. Jassmyn smiled, returning it.

"Oh.. It was a very memorable one." Replied Jassmyn, a grin creeping up on her face. "Oh, and buy me a drink, yeah?"

* * *

><p><strong>Wow.. I managed to get this chapter as long as the other one! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! <strong>

**I really hope you guys liked it.. It took me a while! Next chapter will be when Jassmyn see's Jake and Josh in Seattle. -GASP- But that won't be for a while. I'll be back at school tomorrow so I won't be able to write until weekends or teacher training days.. Oh well.. I PROMISE I will update when I can. And by the way.. PLEASE REVIEW. Tell me who you think Jassmyn should go for? I mean.. She likes both the Harris'. Who doesn't? **

**Well.. Thanks for reading this! **

**- MikaxMichikox  
><strong>


	3. PLEASE READ!

QUICK NOTE!

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!**

Hey guys..

So.. I was planning to update around about now, but my luck was running low. A few virus'/trojans/worms found their way onto my laptop, and to get rid of them all, I had to completely wipe my laptop. Wiping it completely took off my documents, and also deleted the 3rd chapter for 'Deadliest Love.' I'm sorry but now I have to re-write the entire thing. I hope i'll finish it soon! I'll start it this weekend and hopefully finish it through some of my term exams!

Anyway, hope you like 'Deadliest Love' so far. I'm debating who should be for Jass. Who do you think? Please read and review! Each review will be read by me and I don't mind if you don't like it! Just tell me what you don't like and I'll look into it. I can take critisism too! All review and idea's welcome!

THANK YOU!

Love you guys long time! ;D

- Callie. (A.K.A MikaxMichikox)


	4. Chapter 4

**OKAY! So.. Here it is;) Chapter 4 of Deadliest Love! I don't really have anything to say about this chapter except ENJOY! Please review and tell me what you think! **

**I don't own Deadliest Catch or anyone in it. Neither do I own the song 'Animal' by 'Nickelback.' I do however own Jassmyn and her family. Please don't steal them. :O**

**And do excuse my poor description of Jassmyn's Mother's amazing house and the hotel room. ._."**

**That's it. ENJOY!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT<em>. Ran through Jassmyn's mind as she hopped into a pure black Lotus Exige, jamming her keys in the ignition and speeding away from a corner shop in sunny Seattle. The car wasn't hers. It belonged to a good friend of hers, but she had 'borrowed' it to travel to see her Mother in Seattle. Truthfully, she didn't even borrow it, she had come across the keys when visiting the friend, and decided to take the car for a drive for a few days.. Not that her friend would mind at all. Wink Wink.

Despite knowing her Mother for almost 24 years, Jassmyn couldn't help but feel slightly nervous. Not because she hadn't seen the woman for about 6 years, although that lingered on her mind. Neither was it because she was an hour late for the meeting with her Mom, although that was also on her mind. It was because her Mom had cancer. THAT is what made her nervous, and she didn't even know why. Sighing, Jassmyn turned on the radio, only have deafening rock music blaring out of the speakers. Quickly turning the sound down, Jassmyn rubbed her temple with her right hand. It didn't take her long to realize what was playing on the radio was 'Animal' by 'Nickelback,' and to start singing along with it.

"No, we're never gunna quit, ain't nothing wrong with it, just acting like we're animals!" Jassmyn sung in unison with the music, watching the people walking on the sidewalk, or watching the cars whizzing past her. "No! No matter where we go, 'cause everybody knows, we're just a couple of animals." Jassmyn sung the rest of a song with a smile on her face. It lasted too until she pulled up in the driveway of a fairly large house. The house had clean, smooth brick walls, and white garage doors and posts. The driveway led around to a narrow pathway, which then led towards a few Stone steps. Surrounding the steps was a black rail, which then spread out around the front area of the house. The scent of freshly mowed grass wafted in front of Jassmyn's nose as she turned her head to the right, looking at a beautiful lawn with large boulders/rocks stationed in the middle of a patch of soil. The soil had pretty little plants and flowers with pink or purple petals sprouting out of it.

_'Wow.. It's pretty nice...'_ Jassmyn thought, climbing up the seven steps towards the front door. _' Although... When did she become so rich?'_ Opening the front door, Jassmyn stepped into a nicely plainly decorated corridor, with a flight of stairs in front of her and a few open doors. She could hear voices coming from one of the rooms, so she headed towards the sound and stood in the doorway.

"Apparently she did great, they think she's awesome." Jassmyn heard a familiar voice say, before noticing a male figure sitting on what looked like a comfy looking chair, while a middle-aged woman sat on another chair. The woman looked a lot like Jassmyn, just slightly older. Her eyes a warm brown, and her skin, a golden tan. However, her hair was short, lifeless and brown. She had already started to lose her hair. Jassmyn smiled to herself slightly,_ 'She never changes..' _Jassmyn kicked off her shoes and slowly walked into a modern decorated room, looking at the woman in front of her. An awkward smile plastered itself on Jassmyn's face, as she looked at the two people, noticing the male was Jake Anderson.

"Ahem.. L-Long time no see, ey M-Mom?" Stammered Jassmyn, making her Mother and Jake turn their head's towards her. Jake raised his hand as if waving at her, and said a short, 'Hey, Jass,' while her Mom just stared at her, eyes wide. An awkward silence fell over the 3 people, and the seconds that came with it were probably the longest seconds in Jassmyn's life. They lasted _forever_.

Taking this time too think, Jassmyn looked around at the room. It room was decorated with what looked like cream wallpaper, somewhat golden laminate floor with a brown fluffy rug in the center of it, with brown, cotton like material Chairs and Sofa. The cushions were red and gold, and in various places of the room, were red and gold flowers, or red vases. Placed n the walls, were pictures of Jassmyn, her Father, and other family photos.

"..Jassmyn..?" Her Mother, Jenny, stared at her, before her mouth broke into a wide smile. Before Jassmyn knew it, Jenny had flung her arms around her body and pulled her into a tight hug. Jass' face obviously looked funny, because looking over her Mother's shoulder, she could see Jake staring at her and chuckling. Jassmyn started at him with a _'Whaaaaat?' _face, as she hesitantly hugged Jenny back. Jenny let go of her daughter, and stared at her, with tears in her eyes, while Jassmyn stood awkwardly on the spot, folding her arms across her stomach with a few hesitant moves. Apparently, Jenny had started talking, but Jassmyn didn't realize until Jake clicked his fingers in her face, and grinned, "Jassmyn! Listen to your Mom!"

"Ehhhhh...?" Jassmyn stared at Jake, dumbstruck, then averted her gaze towards Jenny, who had returned to sitting on her comfy chair. Jake rolled his eyes and took her hand gently, before pulling her backwards and out of the room. "WHA-! AHHHHHH!" Stumbling backwards, Jassmyn turned herself around to face Jake, "Hey Jake, where are we go-" _THUD! _

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" A laugh belonging to Jake echoed throughout the house as Jassmyn walked face first into a solid white door. Letting go of Jake's hand, Jassmyn rubbed her forehead with her hands, which was starting to turn a sore-looking red. Jake continued to laugh at her, considering it the funniest thing that had happened recently, but apparently not to Jassmyn, who was glaring at Jake. "What? You've gotta admit it.. It's kinda funny."

"It hurrrrts." Moaned Jassmyn, walking through the door she had just ran into it, followed by Jake. It turned out the be the door to the kitchen, which was as nicely decorated as the Living Room. Jassmyn turned to Jake, who grabbed a towel from the counter and soaked it in cold water. "What did you pull me away for, anyway?"

" 'Cause you seemed to be uncomfortable.. Plus, you make better Coffee than me." Jake grinned, holding back a laugh as placing the damp towel on Jassmyn's forehead, while she pouted, knowing he was trying not to laugh again. She didn't mind that he was trying to laugh. She had knew him too long, and knew that he only laughing at her because he is...

"..A MEAN, HORRIBLE, SMELLY ARSE HOLE!" Shouted Jassmyn, jokingly, obviously. Jake just burst out laughing again, he didn't mind the insults, Jassmyn had been calling him names since.. Well, for a very long time, and not once did he take offense to it.

"Geeee.. Thanks, Jass!" Jake looked over his shoulder from putting a tea spoon of sugar into a mug. In the middle of the kitchen, there was a black marble counter, so Jassmyn took the opportunity to climb onto it and sit there, watching Jake make coffee. The scene reminded them of when they were much younger. Jassmyn, sitting out a kitchen counter, her legs swaying over the side, and Jake, when he use to 'babysit' her sometimes, waiting for the kettle to boil to make wonderful cups of coffee for them before they watched films all night. Those times were the _best._

* * *

><p>The conversation between the 3 people, last for hours, and hours, and hours, before Jassmyn finally decided to go look for a hotel. Bidding farewell to her Mom was hard, because it was likely she wouldn't see her again for a while. Giving one last hug, Jassmyn smiled and headed towards the Black Exige, but instead of hopping into the drivers seat, she clambered into the passenger seat. She had 'ever-so-kindly offered' Jake a ride, but only if he was driving. In other words, she was too lazy to drive around looking for a hotel. Not only had she made Jake chauffeur her around, but she had stole his hoodie too!<p>

"I wish you'd stop stealin' my stuff Jass.." Jake grumbled as he pushed the key into the ignition. "Although, you're paying me back for letting me drive this awesome car."

"Heheh.. Yeah.. Wait.. Awesome car? What do you mean by that?" Jassmyn asked, pulling Jake's jacket over her body, and strapping her seat belt on. She had no idea what cars were good, bad, or okay. She just thought a car was a car, and didn't understand why people preferred cars over other cars.

"Yanno, it's just a nice car." Jake replied, turning his head towards her for a quick glance, before turning back to watch the road. Jassmyn didn't say anything, it was only 8pm, but boy, was she tired. It had been a while since she last had a decent sleep. She had been too busy trying to find her friends adresses or phone numbers to pay a visit. She had found a few, and a few had said about going out for a drink. Obviously, Jassmyn accepted. It was something too look forward too. She hadn't been to a club in 3 years, which was when she was 20 years old, and the only memories of that were throwing up everywhere. _Lovely._

"Right, Okay.. So, where are you staying?" Jassmyn turned to face Jake, who was watching the road carefully. Jassmyn didn't know whether Jake had heard her or not, because he didn't answer at first. Just before Jassmyn asked him again, Jake replied, rubbing the back of his head with his hand. "No where. I was kinda hoping to find a hotel with you." Jassmyn rolled her eyes and smiled, pulling his hoodie over her body tighter, while kicking her shoes off and pulling her knees to her chest and resting her feet on the seat. Something lay on Jassmyn's mind, it was sort of random, but something she wondered about sometimes.

"Hmm.. Jake.. How long have we been friends?" Jake looked at her, amused by her question, and he thought for a while. It took him about 2 minutes to figure out the answer, and then he still wasn't sure.

"Around about 20 years I think.." Jake thought again for a moment, before nodding, "Yeah, about 18-19 years." _'19 years..'_ Jassmyn thought, nibbling on her lower lip. _'That's a long time.'_ Thinking about it, Jassmyn realized that Jake was the only person she had been friends with for over 10 years. Jassmyn stared at Jake for a while, before leaning over slowly. Jake saw her moving out of the corner of his eye, but didn't think anything of it. The next thing he felt was a pair of warm, soft lips pressing against his cheek. No doubt about it, they belonged to Jassmyn. Jake felt his face heating up, and a quick glance in the rear view mirror showed his cheeks had started turning a deep shade of scarlet. Pulling away, Jassmyn laughed at him and turned her gaze to outside the window. Jake smiled slightly and hit her arm gently causing her to return her gaze to him, his face had cooled down a bit, but was still slightly red. It had been a while since Jassmyn had gave him a kiss. To be exact, it had been 6 years. But you know, this was just _one_ kiss.

* * *

><p>The hotel was <em>tranquil.<em> It had 2 double sized beds covered with golden satin sheets. One bed was placed in the center of the room and the other by the window. The walls were decorated with a warm yellowish color, and the carpet a clean beige. The room had a large flat screen T.V situated on a wooden shelf. Lights hung from the ceiling and walls, which lit up the room, but not too brightly. The curtains hung from the rail a few centimeters away from the ceiling, and fell to the floor, they were only a shade or so darker than the carpet. This was the nicest hotel either of them had stayed in.

Putting her bags down on the floor, Jassmyn practically threw herself onto the bed near the window, before letting out a long sigh. Jake followed her lead, and flopped down onto the other bed in the center of the room, before leaning back up and rummaging through one of his bags. It took him a while to find what he was looking for, but when he found it, he turned to Jassmyn. Walking over to her, he held out a velvet box. It was a week away from Jassmyn's 24th birthday, and Jake wanted to get her something nice.. And expensive, and her birthday would be spent on the Bering Sea, so this was his only chance to give it too her.

"Hey , Uh.. Jass?"

Jassmyn turned to look at him, her eyes drifting from his face too the box. "Huuuuuh?" Jake held out the box to her, a smile creeping over his face. Jassmyn just stared at it, before getting the hint to take it.

"Happy early birthday, Jass." Jake said softly, as Jassmyn slowly popped open the box, before her eyes were staring at a beautiful diamond necklace. It was a simple necklace, with a thin chain, and a little dangling charm, with a large, single diamond in it. _'Oh.. My..God..' _Jassmyn thought, staring at the necklace, speechless (as Jake would say "for the first time in her life!")

"Oh, Jake...This is.. This is.. This is one of the best things I've ever received.." Jassmyn carefully took it out of the box, and held it in her hands, then jumped when Jake snatched it away from her. She stared at him to figure out what he was doing, but he was fiddling with the clip thingy, **(sorry..Don't know how to explain it. D:)** before trying to put it around her neck. Jassmyn lifted the back of her hair up, to make it easier for him. After he had finished, Jassmyn turned around, still sitting on the bed, and hugged him, and he began to hug back, before Jassmyn pulled him down onto the bed to 'suffocate' him with a tight hug. After they had finished, neither of them had the strength to move, so they just lay there. Together, like _best friends._

* * *

><p>It was 4 days before her 24th birthday, and she was still in Seattle, with Jake Anderson. It was the night she went out with her friends to a club, and Jake had decided to go with her. It was apparently, 'to keep an eye on her,' but they both knew it was likely that he was meeting some friends there too, Jassmyn just didn't know who. Jake had already left, 'to go get his other friends,' when Jassmyn's bunch crashed through the hotel door in short dresses and high heels. Apparently, it was also tradition that any woman under the age of 30 years old had to go out clubbing dressed like a slut. And also, that apparently included Jassmyn. Her friends had brought her a plain black tube dress, with a halter neck. The dress was tightly fitted around her curves, her bust and her slim stomach. And her friends had also brought her a pair of black, closed toe killer heels. Greaaaaaaaat.<p>

"Ohh.. Guys.. How can I thank you..? Oh. I know. SLICE YOU INTO LITTLE PIECES AND SELL YOU TO THE LOCAL BUTCHERS!" Raged Jassmyn, standing there in the outfit they had brought her. Her friends just giggled and said, "Well, you're reaction is better than last time." This was the truth. Last time, Jassmyn acted like a psycho. Like.. Proper Psychopath style. After wearing the dress for a few minutes, and staring at herself in the mirror, Jassmyn realized it wasn't a that bad dress. The dress flowed to her knee's, and the dresses halter neck didn't really have that much of a gap. The only thing that ruined the outfit, was the shoes. _'God Damn Ankle-Breakers' _cursed Jassmyn mentally, as she stepped out of the Hotel, and made her way down the steps. It didn't take long to get to the club. Jassmyn had called a cab, and with the drivers help, it only took them a 15 minute drive. Stepping outside the cab and walking to the door of the club, Jassmyn was actually flattered when the Doorman asked for Identification. After showing her bank card, Jassmyn stepped into the club, and walked slowly down the stairs. Halfway down, Jassmyn could all ready hear the ear-splitting music. Jassmyn headed straight to the bar, with her other best friend, Chloe, while her other friends headed towards the dancefloor.

Chloe was the average person. Curvy, Blonde, Pretty, recently 24 years old. She was the more sensible out of the group, but what made her special, was her strength. She was stronger than a Bering Sea fisherman, in Jassmyn's eyes. Chloe had many tattoo's, each with a story, and her most recent was the 2 pistols, either side of her ribcage. That tattoo had a story too, but the scars from the story were hidden beneath her clothes. Chloe, a few years before, was shot in the stomach.. _Twice, _and she survived. Although, she was left infertile.

"What you drinkin', Chlo?" Jassmyn asked smiling at her month older friend.

"Do you really need to ask that question?" Chloe laughed, and thanked Jassmyn when she ordered 2 pints of beer, Jassmyn was pretty sure she wouldn't see the other guys again that night, unless it was in the toilets or dragging them out because they were drunk. Jassmyn gave one pint too Chloe, before a loud voice made her jump.

"Gunna buy me one?" No doubt, it belonged to Jake Anderson. Jassmyn didn't even need to turn around. Ordering another Beer and handing over the money, Jassmyn spun around and smiled at Jake. Before asking, "Who actually are you here with? Do you have invisible friends? Or do you enjoy your own company?" Jassmyn joked, laughing with Jake.

"I'm actually here with some people you know." Jake looked at her outfit, before looking back at her and smiling. "You look nice, by the way."

"Oh.. Heheh.. Thanks." Jassmyn flushed, looking a different direction, "Who are those people?"

Jake just smiled and walked off, winking at her while Jassmyn rolled her eyes and looked at Chloe, who had been watching the two, holding back a laugh. Jassmyn was curious as to who his 'friends' were, so she excused herself from Chloe, and pushed her way through the crowd to try and find Jake. It took her quite a while, but she eventually found him, sitting with two familiar faces. Jassmyn grinned and walked over, before sitting down next to the older male, with a black beard.

"What the hell are you two ditzies doing 'ere?" Jassmyn grinned, putting her pint on the table, with the Harris boys staring at her, not expecting to see her here. "And why are you not dancing?" Laughing a little bit, she imagined the Harris brothers dancing. It was quiet a funny picture actually. _'Heheheh!...' _Echoed in Jassmyn's mind, and she thought about dragging them all up to dance with her, but came to a conclusion that it would probably be a bad idea.

Jassmyn looked up to notice the Harris brothers chuckling a little, along with Jake Anderson. Jake Harris had swapped over Jassmyn's and his own drink. Jassmyn now had an empty pint glass, while Jake, now had a full one. Jassmyn looked at the glass, then glared and the dark haired Jake. Jake just grinned back and took a sip. "You can either by me a new one or share that one." Jassmyn winked, knowing it didn't really matter.

As the night drew on, Jassmyn had returned to Chloe, and introduced her to the guys before going to dance with her. By the end of the night, Jassmyn was drunk, but she just wouldn't admit it until the next day. She wasn't the only drunk one, but it seemed like it. Chloe didn't hesitate to take her back to the hotel room, and quickly decided to leave her there to get some sleep. Jassmyn didn't act or look drunk, but Chloe knew her too well, and could easily tell she had had enough to drink.

Jassmyn sat down on the floor, glancing at the clock, which read 1 am. She thought over the night, and how she didn't expect to see Josh and Jake Harris there. But overall, she had enjoyed it, dancing and having a laugh with 4 of her friends. Thinking over things, Jassmyn realised it was only 1 more day until she had to travel to Dutch, for the new season. Jassmyn jumped for joy, literally. "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" She had been looking forward to going back to hunt for the crab and earn some money, but what she didn't know, was there would be camera's on board, filming for a new reality series which would be aired on 'Discovery Channel...'

_'Deadliest Catch' _

* * *

><p><strong>WOW! <strong>**Okay.. This took me about.. A week. Purely because I didn't have much time to do it.. I think this chapter could have been alot better, but that's just me. **

- **There was abit of JakexJassmyn there! :DD Next chapters will contain more from the Harris Bro's! **

**I don't really know what else to say, except that i've changed my name. But don't worry, it's still the awesome me;) (JOKE!) **

**I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope you enjoyed the previous too. Please review, they mean a lot too me.**

**LOVE YOU GUYS LONG TIME! **

**-Callie (A.K.A InsecureMelody) X X X  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**OKAY! :DD Here's another chapter! Started writing this at the weekend, Sunday to be exact. So it's took me a week.. Well, I hope you like this chapter, and the rest of the story. I don't really know what else to say, so enjoy this chapter and please please please... REVIEW. :D **

**I don't own 'Deadliest Catch' or the people involved. I do own Jassmyn, her family and the 'Magician', thank you. :DDD**

**Note: Somewhere in this chapter it says "...and decided it would be better to head towards her sac." Okay.. So.. 'Sac' is basically 'Bed,' but that's what some English people call their bed. NOT ALL OF THEM. But I do ;) Thanks! :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>A shiny black Ford F150 Pickup truck sped down the icy roads of Anchorage, the person driving hid behind tinted windows. They seemed to be in a rush, late for something maybe? Whoever it was, they were driving pretty fast considering the amount of ice that lay on the roads. The driver was headed towards Dutch Harbor, where the Alaskan King Crab season would be starting in a day or two. The car drove round a few bends and past the large steel crab pots, before the driver slammed on the breaks on outside an old pub. There were many cars outside of the pub, and from the trunk of one, two people were playing around with large camera's. The driver didn't step out of the car at first, because they were too busy studying the cameras. They were covered with what seemed to be a waterproof cover, which blew around wildly in the wind. Eventually, the driver stepped out, the fierce wind blowing their medium length hair around, their curvy body visible in the skinny jeans they wore. Anybody who was normally in Dutch Harbor would instantly recognize this person.<p>

It was Jassmyn Walker. One of the few Crab Fisher_ women_ in Alaska. Most people knew her as Anthony Walker's youngest child, or the only female fisher woman who would appear on the new reality television show 'Deadliest Catch.' Jassmyn didn't know about that. She was familiar with other captains or crew saying, "Oh! You're Anty's girl!" or "You're not one of Anty's spawn are you?" But what she was NOT familiar with, was the sudden mass of camera's around Dutch. Neither was she used to the weird vans, or the weird people, or the weird cameras. She spotted some people setting things up on the decks of some crab boats, for example, the 'Time Bandit,' the 'Northwestern,' the 'Kodiak', the 'Maverick' and of course, the 'Cornelia Marie.'

_'Maybe some famous dude's stoppin' at the Hotel?.." _Jassmyn thought to herself as she pulled her black duffel bag out of the passenger seat of her truck. Closing the car door and locking it, Jassmyn headed towards the doors of the 'Grand Aleutian' hotel. _'But that doesn't explain the stuff that they are doin' on the decks..'_ Jassmyn pushed through the doors, and walked over to the receptionist to check in. The hotel was nice. It was similar to the one herself and Jake Anderson had stopped in while in Seattle, just this hotel was more casual. More homely like.

"Would you like someone to carry up your bag, Ma'am?" asked the female receptionist, while handing Jassmyn keys to her room. Jassmyn took them and smiled a bit at the woman, thanking her and shaking her head.

"Nah, I think I'll be okay. Cheers though." Jassmyn threw the bag over her shoulder and looked at the tag hanging off the keys to see what room she was in. Running up the stairs, Jassmyn quickly found her room, opened the door, and threw her bag onto the single bed in there. Approaching the window, Jassmyn peered out. The weird people were still on the decks. She was still curious as to what they were doing, so she headed out. She was going to the pub. No doubt someone she knew would be there. In fact, probably everyone would be there, she was the last person to arrive in Dutch, and had already missed something extremely important. The Coastguard checks. She was supposed to be there _two hours_ ago for the checks. She knew Phil would be mad, and it scared her, but it would probably be better to get it over with. The good thing was, it was only the boat check she missed, the next day there was gunna be this important meeting or something, which the Coastguards were coming too. At least she'd be there for that, maybe they would explain something about all the cameras.

Jassmyn passed the boats where the strange people were attaching things to the decks or rails. Scanning the Harbor with her eyes, she spotted a familiar boat. The 'Magician.' The boat her recently deceased Father captained. Jassmyn was now part owner of it, along with her siblings, well, the siblings that had experience fishing. Like her 3 brothers. She knew that her eldest brother, Charlie, who was 28, captained the boat now. He was the only one with experience. She hadn't seen him in a while, maybe she'd have to get say 'Hi' sometime.. Then again.. Maybe not.

Turning her gaze towards the other boats, Jassmyn stumbled through the door to the pub. A few heads turned to look at the brown haired girl crashing through the door, most just smiled or laughed slightly and turned back to whatever they were doing. She noticed Phil Harris sitting in a corner with his sons, Josh and Jake. All 3 of them were watching her, she sighed and stood up straight, walking over and plonking herself down miserably. Seeing the boat without her Father there was painful. She didn't even want to think about it, but it was lodged in her mind. The 3 men knew something was wrong, but didn't want to ask. The good thing was is that Phil didn't look that mad when he saw her. Maybe he didn't mind her being late?

Jassmyn was sitting next to Josh, who was curious as to what was wrong with her. She was just randomly staring at certain spot of the table, as if she was in a trance. A loud bang emitting from the bar rung through the room. Jassmyn snapped and jumped, looking towards where the bang came from with wide eyes. She then looked down at her knee's and closed her eyes, something was wrong with her, and she didn't know what. She held her head for a few seconds, as Josh placed a hand on her back.

"Are you okay, Jass?" Josh quietly said to her, his eyes full of concern and his hand gently rubbing her back in a small motion. Jassmyn nodded a little. She suddenly felt sick, very sick. Standing up, Jassmyn looked at the 3 men, all of whose eyes were on her, and full of concern.

"I..I'm just..gunna.." Before finishing her sentence, Jassmyn headed towards the ladies toilets. Pushing open the door, she ran in and found herself an empty cubical. She didn't get ill very often, and when she did it wasn't very bad at all. But this.. This was unusual. Jassmyn leant over the toilet seat, placing her hands on either side of it. _'The season won't last long if I'm like this.. It won't even start for me.'_ Jassmyn thought to herself. After a few minutes of bending over the toilet, she stood up straight, sighing, then looking over her shoulder when there was a sharp knock on the door. It turned out to be Josh. He was leaning against the door frame, his arms folded and his dark brown eyes staring at her. Jassmyn looked at him, then washed her hands and shook them, before drying them on her jeans.

"I'm FINE, okay? Just feeling a bit queasy.. I just need a drink.." Jassmyn's lips curved into a lop-sided smile, but Josh was _not_ buying it. He said nothing, just moved out the way when she pushed through the door and followed her back to the table. She sat where Josh sat this time, next to Phil, who had watched her return from the bathroom.

"You alright, Kid? Never seen you do anything like that before." Phil asked her, his son, Jake, thinking the same thing as his father. Jassmyn just half smiled and nodded.

"I'm fine.. Can I ask you a question? Well..A few.." Jassmyn asked Phil, he nodded slightly, having a pretty good clue about what she was going to ask. And he was right. Thinking about the events coming up, Jassmyn tilted her head and bit her lip, finally asking the questions that lingered on her mind. "What are the weird people doing on the boats? And why is there vans everywhere with big camera things in them? And what the hell is this 'meeting' thing that I gotta go to tomorrow?" Phil chuckled at how clueless she was, but surprised she hadn't been told what was happening.

"They're setting up camera's on deck. The vans belong to the men who are on the deck, and the camera's are there because they'll be filmin'. And the meeting is for those men. We gotta show them how to put on a survival suit. Plus, you lot are gunna be tested to see if you can get one on quick enough." Jassmyn thought to herself, her head tilted to the side a little. Jake caught her attention, he had a cheeky grin on his face and his warm brown eyes were looking at her.

"You're supposed to be a doctor, dude. You're supposed to have a brain in your head." Jake grinned. Jassmyn knew he was joking. She was used to his cheeky comments, although.. He was VERY lucky she hadn't hit him yet with some of the comment he had made. She didn't mind the comments though, Jake was her friend, she knew there was no insults behind them, even if some could be taken personally. Casting the thought aside, Jassmyn rolled her eyes, her gaze returning to Phil.

"But what they filmin'?"

"A new TV show or something. About what we do, they're coming on the season with us." Phil replied. Phil and most of the other captains, along with Jake Anderson, were the only people who knew who Jassmyn's father was, and that she was part owner of the boat, 'Magician.' Jassmyn knew this, but never really talked about it. Not with anyone. Jassmyn sighed, knowing what she would have to do tomorrow was NOT going to be good. She already had a close idea as to what they would be doing. The main words were Survival Suit, Bering Sea, and Danger.

Jassmyn had heard enough, and decided it would be best to head towards her sac. Tomorrow would be a looooooong day, and she really didn't want to be tired while enduring it. That would mean bad mood, and bad mood would mean stroppy woman, and stroppy woman would mean bad temper.. The list was too long to continue. Jassmyn stood up and climbed over Josh's lap, smiling at him warmly, before getting off him. Jassmyn's queasiness had disappeared a short while ago, which was slightly weird. Jassmym bid short farewells to the Harris family, and headed towards the doors of the pub. She had almost escaped the pub, before some tall men bumped into her. Jassmyn stumbled, but quickly regained her posture, and looked up at the two men. Shock overcome Jassmyn. She had thought that it was about time to finally talk to them, but she hadn't planned this way. Jassmyn said nothing, and stared at the two people, who looked just as shocked as her.

* * *

><p>"C-Charlie.. D-Dylan.." Stuttered Jassmyn. Charlie and Dylan Walker. Two of Jassmyn's brothers. Charlie, the elder brother, had a slight smile on his face, while Dylan, the younger brother, had a large grin on his face. Charlie was the taller of the two, with Dylan not too far behind him. Charlie had light green eyes and hair which was of similar color to Jassmyn's. Except his hair was short, messy and had no particular style. He shared the golden tan that Jassmyn had, but his was slightly lighter. He wore a branded t-shirt, which was black and had 'Magician' wrote across the right breast in small letters, and the same across the back, but a lot larger. The short sleeves showed his large biceps. He had the standard body of a fisherman. His dark wash jeans were baggy over his legs, but at the same time showed the length in them. On his face, he had a slight stubble where he had recently shaved, and a small scar over his left cheek.<p>

Dylan was almost the same. Except his was visibly younger, only 20 years old. He shared the golden tan skin, the light green eyes and the brown hair, which was also messy with no particular style with his brother. He also had the body of a fisherman, and the large biceps. He wore a plain grey hoodie, with dark wash jeans that hung loosely on his hips, and held there with a black leather belt. Dylan was a Deckhand on the 'Magician,' training as a Greenhorn shortly after Jassmyn left for England. Jassmyn's eyes looked over her younger brother's body, and they quickly rested on his right hand. His right ring finger was doubt an injury caused by fishing. Dylan coughed, noticing Jassmyn's eyes over his hands. The deep brown eyes quickly snapped up to the smiling face of Dylan. None of the 3 siblings spoke. More like.. None of them had time, because Jassmyn ran out of the Pub and headed towards her hotel.

_'Fuck.. And Dylan is here too? This gets weirder.. And weirder.' _

Climbing up the stairs to her room, Jassmyn ran her mind over the things had occurred that day. Overall, she named it an 'eventful' day, with meeting up with her brothers, the sudden sickness, and seeing Josh Harris' caring side for the first time. Satisfied with the click that could be heard from the door lock, Jassmyn let herself into her room_, _kicking off her shoes in the process. Despite how early it was, it didn't take long for Jassmyn to hop into her bed. She was dreading the next day, but it would more-than-likely turn out better if she wasn't falling asleep every few minutes. However.. It would still probably suck. Jassmyn turned off the light and closed her eyes. The sound of her soft breathing filled the room, before she lost all control of her body, and drifted off too sleep.

* * *

><p>Sunlight blasted through a partly open curtain, and onto the body of a sleeping, brown haired girl. The girl moved slightly, before sitting up quickly. The brown haired girl rubbed her temple, pushing her layered fringe out of her tanned face. The back of her hair was a mess, but with a quick brush through, it flattened out, straight and resting against her back. The girl removed her hand from her head, letting her side fringe lay across her forehead, moving slightly when she slipped a top over her head. Not knowing what to wear, the girl slipped on her normal pair of skinny jeans, knowing that she would be pulling on survival suits in a hurry. Slipping on a zip-up jacket, the girl brushed her teeth, pulled on her favorite pair of shoes, and headed out of her hotel suite. She grabbed a piece of toast from the hotel Cafe, and headed out through the reception. The brown eyed girl noticed a black haired, pale woman sitting at a chair by a large desk. The black haired woman quickly caught the girls attention.<p>

"Miss. Walker, would you like too fill in this questionnaire. It is about the hotel, and whether you have/are enjoying/enjoyed your stay here and the 'Grand Aleutian' Hotel."

"Oh, Urm, Sure." Jassmyn smiled politely at the lady, and took a 3 page booklet from her. Glancing at the time, Jassmyn bit her lip quickly and turned to walk away, but then spun around to face the woman. "Can I hand you this later?"

"Of course!" The dark haired lady smiled and watched Jassmyn run out of the hotel. She headed towards the large hall, which she was told the meeting would be held in. The doors creaked slightly when Jassmyn pushed them open. The hall was full of people sitting on chairs, and coastguards standing at the front, talking to people. A few heads turned when Jassmyn entered the hall, but most stayed focused on the coastguards. Jassmyn made her way towards the crew of the 'Cornelia Marie,' who were sitting a few rows from the front. The Coastguards were showing a few clips of the Bering Sea to the people Jassmyn saw with the cameras, just a few more this time. Jassmyn sat down on a wooden chair next Freddie Maughtai, who seemed both bored, and interested in the presentation the Coastguards were performing. Pulling a pen out of her pocket, Jassmyn started filling in the questionnaire the receptionist had given her, before a few people from other crews started standing up. Jassmyn looked to her fellow crew members for an explanation, but they looked at her as if to say 'go on, get up.' Freddie filled her in.

"One member of each crew is showing the camera men how to put the survival suits on. We've picked you to represent us and our boats camera crew." Freddie grinned at Jassmyn's face. Standing up, Jassmyn put the pen and paper on her seat and walked up the thin aisle to the front. Puffing out her cheeks and letting the air slowly escape her mouth, Jassmyn stood at the front, a survival suit laying by her feet. Jassmyn already hated this. She was the only female in the room, apart from a few female Coastguards. She felt eyes on her, and it made her uncomfortable. A tall male Coastguard started to speak, and started pulling a stop watch out of his breast pocket.

"Each of the members from different crews standing up here, will show you how to put on a survival suit. I will time them. They only have 60 seconds to put the suit on." The male Coastguard had a loud, booming voice. It was obvious he had done one of these presentations more than once. "Their time starts.. Now." As soon as the Coastguard had finished his sentence, he started the stopwatch, and Jassmyn kicked her shoes off quickly. She quickly grabbed a hold of the bright orange bag in front of her, watching as the survival suit fell out and landed on the floor. Shimmying her way into the bright, neon orange survival suit, Jassmyn could hear the crew and Captain of the 'Cornelia Marie' cheering for her from the audience.

"Come on, Kid!" Phil yelled from the audience, standing up to get a better view of his crew member wiggle her way into a survival suit. But there wasn't much wiggling going on. Jassmyn had just finished zipping up her suit. She was _finished. _And she had finished _first._ She looked down at herself and giggled. _'I look like an overgrown orange with moldy bits! L.O.L!' _Jassmyn folded her arms, trying to hide her laugh.

"Jassmyn from the 'Cornelia Marie' finished first! With the time of thirty eight point fifty six seconds!" Shouted the Male Coastguard, shocked at how quickly she had jumped into the suit. The applause and cheers from her fellow crew-mates grew louder as the Coastguard continued to talk.

"You guys got beat by a girl!_" _Jake Harris shouted over the cheers of everybody else. Jassmyn heard him and looked towards him a slight grin on her face. She looked at the Coastguard, who motioned her to sit down, and thanked her for 'volunteering' for the demonstration. _'More like forced, me thinks.' _Jassmyn thought to herself as she made her way back down the aisle, wearing the survival suit still. Jake, Josh, Freddie and Phil stared at her, all either laughing or grinning.

"How the hell did you do it that quick?" Josh asked her, as she stood by her seat, smiling at the question.

"My size kinda helps me. But I think it's mostly because I'm just so fucking awesome." A wide grin spread over Jassmyn's face, showing the crew she was joking at her comment. She looked down at herself again, and started pretending to do model poses. "I think I look pretty sexy in a survival suit, don't you guys?" Jassmyn winked as the whole crew laughed at her.

"Hell no! You look like a big orange Jelly Bean!" Jake said cheekily. He had a big cute grin on his face. His older brother had the same as he said to her, "Lookin' good, Jass." Jassmyn's eyes sparkled with happiness as she stepped out of the survival suit.

"Awwwww! You guys are such sweethearts!" Laughed Jassmyn, packing the survival suit into the bag just had threw it out of. Thinking about it, Jassmyn realized that this is why she loved fishing. The crew of the Cornelia were just amazing. She was so grateful for Jake.A for getting her this job. She really needed to repay him, but how..

"Yo, Jass, wanna go get something to eat?" Josh Harris stood up, holding his hand out to Jassmyn, knowing she would take it. Jassmyn took it gently, noticing the large difference in the size of their hands. His hands were large, firm and tough, while her's were small, soft and gentle. Josh led her out of the hall as members of the camera crew stood up for the survival suit training. Closing the door behind him, Josh looked at Jassmyn, who had let go of his hand to pull her jacket tighter around herself. While she was shimmying her way in and out of a survival suit, the weather had changed, from mild, to absolutely_ freezing._ Jassmyn started to walk slowly past the trucks parked outside of the hall, when she walked straight into a familiar face. _'Oh Fuck, not Charlie..' _Jassmyn stared at her older brother, who was looking down at her.

"Are you stalking me or something?" Jassmyn asked, a frown on her face. Charlie shook his head and smiled, "Why would you think that?"

"Because you're everywhere I fucking go!" Jassmyn sighed and looked over her shoulder, to where Josh had been standing, watching them. "I'm gunna go. We will have to talk AFTER the season. I'm pretty sure you're heading out." With that, Jassmyn walked away from Charlie, and smiled when she got closer to Josh.

"Don't tell me that was your boyfriend or something, dude." Josh said as Jassmyn stood beside him, linking her arm with his.

"Do I look like I have a boyfriend? Seriously? And for your information, that was my _brother, _not my boyfriend, silly." Laughed Jassmyn as Josh mouthed an 'Ohhh,' with a smile on his face.

"I didn't know you had any siblings." He said, with an interested look in his eyes.

"I have 3 brothers.. That was Charlie, he's the oldest. He's around your age I think.. Yes.. 28... Then there's Zack, he's 25, and there's Dylan, he's 20." Jassmyn told Josh, thinking she had already told Josh about her family. She tilted her head in confusion, wondering if it was her mind playing tricks. "Didn't I already tell you about my family?" Josh shook his head, not knowing much about her or her family.

"I don't really know a lot about you either." Jassmyn giggled and stared at him, deciding to go from basics.

"Okay. Well, my name is Jassmyn Walker, I'm 23 years old and my birthday is in 2 day's time. I fish for crab in Alaska. I love my job because I get to fish with the most awesome crew in the world, which in the crew of the 'Cornelia Marie.' I like sport, partying, pulling pranks on people and chocolate, and I hate sitting around doing nothing, Kiwi fruit and guys who think that 'cause I'm a woman I can't do half the things they can. I'm currently single, because I think most guys are complete assholes and I live in a 2 bed-roomed apartment in Seattle. I used to crab fish on my Dad's boat, the 'Magician,' before I flew to England to become a nurse. I've knew your Dad for quite a while and adored his boat since I was a kid. In the off season I party, ride horses and look after my Mom. What else do you wanna know?" Jassmyn asked, after telling pretty much her life story to Josh. They were the only interesting things about her, really.

Josh didn't know anything about her Father. He knew that there was a Crab fishing boat named 'Magician,' as Phil had talked about it a few times, but he didn't have a clue about the previous and the current Captain. He'd have to ask his Father about it during the season..

"So how come you're workin' on the Cornelia if your Dad owns a boat?" Josh asked, his cheeks turning a very light red when Jassmyn moved closer for warmth. Jassmyn didn't answer. Just shrugged her shrugged her shoulders in reply.

She had told Josh enough for one day..

* * *

><p>Undoing the rope which secured the boat to the docks, Jassmyn yawned. She looked down, noticing that her baggy jeans slightly falling down. She had to laugh. She was going to enjoy this season, she knew it. She quickly ran into the galley and started searching through her duffel bag, before pulling out a black belt. Wrapping it tightly around her waist to keep her jeans in place, she headed back out on deck. The camera crew had already started filming, and Jassmyn was already finding it extremely annoying. When the crew told her that she would get used to it soon, she replied, 'Yeah right. Get bloody used to it? I'll throw it fuckin' overboard.'<p>

"Jass, stop slacking!" Shouted Jake Harris, his brown eyes gleaming in the light and his wide grin visible from miles away. His brother, Josh, laughed at his younger brother, while pulling on a cotton hat. Josh had enjoyed his lunch with Jassmyn the day before. It been quite interesting. They discussed how neither of them really liked the idea of having camera's follow them around on deck. It was nice. Very nice.

"I'm not slacking! My jeans were fallin' down!" She shouted back at him, her grin as wide as his in the wheelhouse, Phil received a call. It was from a hospital in Seattle. It was about Jenny.

"Jass get your ass up here, kid. You got a call from a Seattle hospital." Phil's voice rung through the speakers on deck. Jassmyn stopped what she was doing, her eyes traveling up to the wheelhouse.

"Is everythin' alright, Jass?" Josh asked her as she walked past. Jassmyn nodded, feeling a lump build in her throat. She had a pretty good idea of what this was going to be about. Her Mom would have been rushed to hospital and blah blah blah, and they wanted her to go there and blah blah blah. Jassmyn's mind ticked away as she climbed the stairs to the wheelhouse. Suddenly, she remembered. Phil was the only one who knew about her family state at the minute. He was the only one (apart from Mr. Anderson and her siblings,) who knew about her Father, and her Mother having Cancer.

"What's happened?" She asked, approaching Phil where he was standing, holding the phone out to her. Jassmyn slowly took the phone away from him, and watched as he left the wheelhouse. That's when it hit her that something was wrong. "Hello?" She spoke down the phone. Her voice had suddenly turned quiet and gentle, it hid the fear that was brewing up inside of her gut, as she dreaded what somebody was going to say.

"Hello, is this Miss. Walker?" A voice responded to her. The voice was fuzzy and quiet due to the reception, but it could still be clearly heard by Jassmyn.

"Urm, Yes."

"As you are aware, I'm calling from the Seattle Hospital.. On behalf of your mother, Jenny Walker.."

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Jassmyn gulped, asking the only question that she could think of. "Okay.. What's happened?" She could hear the fear in her own voice. It stood out like someone wearing bright neon clothing on a dark rainy day.

"I'm very sorry to tell you.. That you Mother has recently passed away after being transported to Hospital earlier today.." And that was it. Jassmyn's fears had been right. They had came true when she really wished they hadn't. She could feel the color drain right out of her face and the sickly feeling in her gut grow when the words 'Passed Away' were said.

"..Okay.. T-Thanks dude.." Jassmyn disconnected, hanging the phone up. Her body had started trembling when she slowly walked back down the stairs of the wheelhouse and into the galley, where Phil was sitting. He noticed her shaking body when she sat down opposite him, her lifeless eyes downcast, the waterworks threatening to explode.

"What's up, kid?" He asked, leaning back on the seat to get a better view of her colorless face.

"She's... She's dead.. My Mom.. She's dead.." And that's when her eyes betrayed her. Jassmyn felt the warm water force itself out of her eyes, dropping to her cheek where it slid down slowly, dropping onto the table off her chin. Jassmyn was doing something she hadn't done in years.

She was _crying. _

* * *

><p><strong>HOLY..! This chapter is the LONGEST I have EVER WROTE! Normally the chapter are about 3000-4000 words, this chapter is in it's 5000's! That's a big achievement for me! I'm so glad I got this finished before the new week started.. <strong>

**Sad ending, I know. Poor Jassmyn. And it's her birthday the next day too. :'(**

**Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, it took me quite a while to finish( A week like mentioned at the top.) Please review! Tell me who you think Jassy should end up with! I'm leaving the decisions up to you guys! **

**Like I said, Please review, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Another one will be posted soon! :) **

-**Callie. (A.K.A InsecureMelody.)  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**WOOOO! Okay, here's another chapter of 'Deadliest Love!' Depressed people are depressing! :O Sorry for taking so long to update.. D: This took quite a lot of work, honestly.. I found it so hard to write, that's why it's taken so long to update..**

**THANK YOU! :DD**

**- Callie (A.K.A InsecureMelody)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Deadliest Catch. I do own Jassmyn and the 'Magician' :3  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>-Whole Lot Better-<span>

Jassmyn Walker is a Deckhand, who works on the crab fishing boat 'Cornelia Marie.' She's pretty, intelligent and a hard worker. She's a fiery, ambitious, hardworking woman with a heart of gold. A smile always rests upon her angelic face, through the good and bad times. Nothing can or has broken her... Until now.

The crew of the 'Cornelia Marie' headed in after undoing the ropes that connected the boat to the dock. They were heading out for another trip, and everyone was looking forward to the fast approaching Christmas, although it was a month away. The death of her Mom, Jenny, had a devastating effect on Jassmyn. She, nor Phil, had told the rest of the crew within the time that had past. Jake, Josh and Freddie were clueless about the passing of Jenny, so when they arrived in the galley with a tearful Jassmyn, they thought she was starting to go insane, until they noticed Phil comforting her, and instantly knew something was wrong. It was _strange_ though. None of them had seen Jassmyn cry show even the slightest bit of emotional pain/weakness.

Sitting down on the other side of Jassmyn, Freddie Maughtai, the oldest crew member on board at the moment, excluding the Captain, threw his arm around Jassmyn's shoulders. Normally, the oldest would be Steve, still excluding the Captain, but for unknown reasons, he wasn't here this season. Freddie looked at Phil for an explanation as Jassmyn's head sunk down onto the table, but Phil said nothing, feeling it wasn't his job to inform the crew what had happened. The Harris brothers looked at Freddie, silently egging him on to ask what was the matter.

A loud sigh broke the silence, and all 4 heads turned to Freddie, who's eyes turned to look over Jassmyn.

"What up, Doc?" Freddie's voice seemed somewhat sympathetic, as if he already knew that someone had died, although there was a hint of Bugs Bunny in his voice. It sounded quite funny, actually. But it didn't last long, his serious voice had returned. "You're actin' weird, kiddo.."

Lifting her head up slightly, Jassmyn looked slightly better than what she had done a few minutes before. A few soft words pressed themselves out of her mouth. "I know.. Sorry." Exchanging a look with Phil, whose eyes clearly said, 'Tell them,' Jassmyn looked around at the crew, a small smile appearing on her face.

"I've just heard some bad news, that's all.."

"What's happened?" Asked Josh, his eyes bearing into hers. It was _so god damn hard_ to resist telling him. So she didn't try to keep it to herself. They were her friends. They had a right too know. She told them, with a hesitation of course. Jassmyn looked down slightly, thinking of how to word it, there were many ways she could, but in the end, she decided the most simple one of all.

"My Mom died. She had Cancer." Jassmyn looked back up, using all the self control she had to refrain from bursting into tears. Taking a deep breath, she continued with her sentence. "That's what the call was about from the hospital."

The crew fell silent, their faces showing they now understood why Jassmyn was acting so strange. _Silence_.

"No need to be silent. Just forget I told you." Jassmyn smiled a little, looking down at the edge of the table, hoping the camera men hadn't filmed any of it. She knew they probably had, but she didn't stop hoping..

Even thought it was sort of hard for her to tell them about of her Jenny, Jassmyn felt the weight being lifted off of her shoulders. She felt a slight sense of relief. Why? Because she had been saved from keeping it a secret, and having to feel the guilt for not telling them anything.

"Fuckin' hell, Jassmyn.. You weren't gunna tell us were you?" Jake Harris, the younger Harris brother said, with a slight hint of sympathy which showed that he understood why she wouldn't want to tell them as he stood up before she could move away. His strong arms wrapped around her gently, feeling Jassmyn shiver from his warm skin touching her, what felt like, freezing skin. Jassmyn shrugged into the hug, burying her face deep into his chest as he lifted her up, sitting down and placing her in his lap. Even though the memories of her and Jenny started flowing back into her mind, she had to giggle. It wasn't as painful as what it had been 3 minutes ago, and knowing that she could confide in these people felt great. Of course, they were her friends, but that didn't mean she'd tell them ever single nitty gritty detail about things... I think.

"I wanted to go emo by myself. Plus.."Jassmyn sighed slightly, a smile tugging on her lips as her eyes traveled from Jake, to Josh, to Freddie, then to Phil and back, while she finished her sentence. "..I don't see how the loss of a family member has anything to do with you guys."

"We're here for like, emotional support and stuff. That's what friends are for, right?" Josh smiled, knowing what he said sounded kinda cheesy. Okay.. very cheesy. Jassmyn turned her gaze towards him, staring at him with a raised eyebrow and a grin that said 'LOL.' He was right though, and Jassmyn didn't doubt that they would all help her through _anything._ And she would probably tell them anything too.. Well some things. Others they might have to force out of her, which they would also more than likely do. Nicely, of course. Though.. There were some certain things she could tell none of them. Especially the Harris Bro's.

_'Josh.. Or was it Jake I like?.. No No, definitely Jos- JAKE! GODDAMMIT! They're both BANG TIDY! ' _Sometimes, Jassmyn thought she was going mental, particularly when she had thoughts like these. It was if she had an two inner Jassmyn's. One the more sensible, like an angel Jassmyn, and the other, more rebellious, like a devil Jassmyn. Although she found it amusing to mentally argue with herself, there were times she found it annoying. VERY annoying.

"I think I'll be a lot better now now, you know. I guess telling you lot helped."

"That's 'cause we're awesome, right?" Jake asked, with his striking lop sided smile, and Jassmyn loved that it was aimed at her. She would have thought she would have been used to it by now, but obviously not. Jassmyn nodded, aiming a sarcastic grin at him, before kissing his cheek gently, along with the Josh, Freddie and Phil's cheeks, with a happy, "Yeah, it is."

"I can't believe you weren't going to tell us, kid. It would have ruined your birthday." Freddie smiled as he said this. None of them had forgotten that it was Jassmyn's birthday the next day, and had a little something lined up for her. Normally, having 4 guys get a girl something for her birthday would be a great thing! But when it's Crab Fisherman, you learn that it would be either disgusting, embarrassing, or _painful._

"You remembered? I'm a little worried now.." Jassmyn laughed a little, using her sleeve to wipe her face and eyes and then laugh a little again. Jake still had his arms around her, and had decided to make a pillow of her shoulder, except he didn't fall asleep.

The crew spent the rest of the day making sure Jassmyn was okay, and continuously laughed and joked with her until it was a good time to rest, ready for the following day.

For Jassmyn, this day had suddenly become a whole lot better.

* * *

><p><span>-A Thousand Kisses-<span>

Sorting through the mass of crab on the sorting table, Jassmyn yawned loudly, only to get a mouth full of sea water. Spitting it out, she walked over to the rail and threw over a couple of small crabs, watching the building waves surge towards the boat. The sight of the waves was frightening. They were right in the middle of a storm, and they had recently been told a fishing vessel from the fleet had sunk, with three deaths. The huge waves helped remind Jassmyn just how dangerous this job was, and left her thinking about it, along with how bad things seem to happen on, or around her birthday.

Sorting through the crabs, Jassmyn kept her eyes on the waves, watching for any she would have to warn the camera crew about. She didn't want any of those injured on her birthday as well. A sudden pain in her hand caused her to turn her attention back to the sorting table, and she realized a crab had pinched her finger. A small 'Ouch!' exited her lips, when she noticed the camera on her. Laughing, she yanked the crab off her finger, measured it, then threw it overboard, shouting, "BAD CRAB!"

Freddie looked over to her and laughed. Her mood and extremely improved since she had informed the crew of the 'Cornelia Marie' about the death of the mother, and she was back to normal again. According to Phil, the definition of 'normal' for Jassmyn was: "The youngest member of the crew who sometimes, acts like an over-joyed 5 year old at the candy store."

It wasn't long until Phil called the crew in for a break. Taking off her gloves, Jassmyn checked out her finger, which had deep pincer marks which were slowly turning a funny red/purple color. "Ouch.." muttered Jassmyn, staring at the pincer marks. Hearing this, Jake turned his head, walking over to the small girl and taking a hold of her finger with his hands, he looked it over, before raising it to his lips and kissing right by her nail a few times with a wide grin. "That better, Mini?"

Jassmyn gave a warm smile, feeling her cheeks heat up a little as she replied. "Much better thanks. Who knew you were so caring, Dong." Sitting down next to Jake for a few minutes, she planted a soft kiss on his shaven cheek, a smile on her lips. Josh and Freddie were nowhere to be seen, and she started to wonder if something was up.

"Hey! Don't call me Dong!" Jassmyn laughed at Jake, and decided to ask about the whereabouts of Freddie and Josh, only to be given the reply, "I dunno." Although Jake's reply is what she had expected to get, the tiny smirk on his lips was noticed by Jassmyn, who said nothing, just smiled in response and heading to the galley to fetch a can of Red Bull. Jake followed her, watching as she grabbed a can, opened it and drunk half of the can in one shot. Holding it out to Jake, silently offering him some, Jassmyn swallowed, holding back a large belch.

"I forgot to say.." Jake said, reaching out and grabbing Jassmyn's waist with his hands, pulling her body to him. Jassmyn didn't stand a chance against Jake, so she didn't try to pull away from him while he grabbed her. Not knowing what to expect, Jassmyn pulled her head away from his chest a little and looked up at him, muttering a short, "What the..?" before feeling a pair of warm lips against the nape of her neck. The feeling made her body tremble out of sheer pleasure. It had been a while since anybody had kissed her that way, and the feeling turned her on somewhat. All her senses had become on high alert, and feeling his lips move against her skin along with the sound of his voice, she heard him mutter a, "Happy Birthday," before biting down and nipping the soft flesh of her neck. It wasn't gentle, but it wasn't too hard either, until he bit down a little harder, causing Jassmyn to wince. If Jake was correct, he would leave a mark there for a few days, which would undoubtedly piss the brown eyed beauty right off.

Jassmyn's eyes widened, a soft moan escaping her lips unwillingly. Biting her lip, she hooked her right hand under his chin and brought his head up to her face, her eyes locking onto his own. A smile lay on his lips, and his hands sunk downwards, from her waist to her bottom, giving it a firm squeeze. This made Jassmyn's cheeks turn a little red, and she dropped his chin and pulled away from him quickly. "We've got work to do." Saying that, he sighed and watched as Jassmyn walked away from him, opening the door and walking out on deck. _'Thank god nobody caught that on camera..' _Jassmyn thought about what would have happened if it ended up on television. It would have more-than-likely caused some trouble..

Outside, standing on deck, next to a pot being were Josh and Freddie. Placed inside the open pot, was a purple box with a red ribbon around it. As she appeared on deck, Captain Phil also emerged from the wheelhouse, and the four men on deck had pretty crafty looks on their faces. This made Jassmyn's face light up, even though they had probably done something utterly horrible. Her eyes glanced at each of the four men, before she laughed and pointed to the box. "What the hell is in there and what are you going to do to me?" The whole deck erupted in laughter, and Phil walked over to her, motioning for her to open it. At first, Jassmyn was extremely hesitant to go anywhere near the box, but eventually gave in the encouragement of the crew and camera crew. Placing her hands on either side of the lid, she gently lifted it up, a smile spread from ear to ear on her face.

Inside the box, was a frozen, dead cod. One of the one's the boat used for bait. Lifting the cod out of the beautifully wrapped box, she kissed it, making a 'Mwah!' sound as she did so. Each of the members on deck had a never ending grin on their face, and they seemed to get wider when Freddie said something about taking a bite out of it.

At first, Jassmyn stared at Freddie in disbelief, before chirping, "Alright then!" and taking a VERY large bite out of the large cod. The minute the large piece of cod entered her mouth, she instantly felt sick. What made it worse, was there was a piece of cod intestine hanging from her mouth, in which she used her hand to pop that into her mouth too. Chewing slowly, the camera crew watched with green faces, while the boat crew simply laughed, a "Ewwwwww, Mini!" being said by a laughing Jake. As the chewing progressed, Jassmyn's face started draining of color, and the sickly feeling began to rise in her, hitting it's peak when she swallowed everything. Sticking her tongue out to the camera with her mouth wide open, she proved that she had swallowed everything, before turning to the others and grinning.

"Tastes like... I dunno what it tastes like. It tastes like fish." Jassmyn grinned, before feeling a sudden urge to spit her breakfast over the deck. She stood still for a few moments, letting the taste of raw fish fill her mouth. It wasn't too long afterwards that she placed a hand over her mouth, muttering quietly, "It now tastes fucking terrible.." Luckily, she didn't throw up anywhere, but she had been amused when the crew took a slight step back in case she did. After swallowing again, Jassmyn kissed everybody's cheeks, but hesitated when she came to Jake's. She wondered if she should have kissed his lips instead, but after a short thought, she kissed his cheek too, pulling away with a smile. Jake seemed unsatisfied with what she had given him, but didn't let it get to him.

"Alright guys, let's get back to work!" Shouted Phil as he headed back up to the wheelhouse. A feeling in his gut told him that today was going to be a good day, with pots full of crab and a cheery crew. He was happy Jassmyn wasn't as upset as she had been about Jenny the previous day, as it would have more than likely effected her work performance, and also would have bothered his sons.

As the time passed, Jassmyn's mood not only seemed to improved, but she seemed to be happier than she had ever been. Anything that was important or negative seemed to go to the bottom of the ocean with the pots they dropped, and her happiness seemed to be wearing off on the crew. Everybody's mood seemed to improve with Jassmyn's, and despite the gloomy weather, the atmosphere remained cheery, and everyone had high hopes for lots of crab in the pots.

Jassmyn had no idea wether the pots would come up full, but what she did know, is that that day she had given out a thousand kisses..

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's a little short, so I promise the next one will be a lot longer.. <strong>

**Once again, sorry about how long it has taken me to write up this chapter. It's another reason why it's so short. The amount of time I have been given is a little short, and I was determined to finish it in that time. Like I said, the next chapter shall be much longer than this one. **

**Thanks a lot for reading! I hope you liked it.. And Please review! **

**- Callie (InsecureMelody) **


	7. Chapter 7

**I'M BACK! :D It's been a while, an I apologize for that. I've been extremely busy, and a few personal issues arose.. Also, Twitter is distracting. But I'm back now with a new chapter!**

**I'm sorry if it isn't as long as previous chapters. I'm in the last few days of my holiday and I am juggling coursework with a new chapter. Oh well, I hope you enjoy this chapter nonetheless -despite it being very messy/sloppy and poorly written,- and be sure to give me feedback/helpful tips to improve my writing, as it is always welcomed.**

**Thanks! - Callie  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I _DO NOT_ OWN DEADLIEST CATCH. I _DO_ OWN JASSMYN, HER FAMILY, AND THE 'MAGICIAN'. PLEASE DO NOT STEAL THEM. **

* * *

><p>The Cornelia Marie was one of the last boats to pull up in Dutch Harbor after a rough season. The last few days of the season were extremely difficult, with a low number of crab being caught and terrible weather to go with it, but this didn't mean that the crew didn't catch the quota. They caught it all right, after battling through freezing temperatures, raging seas and facing dangerous decks. Like many other crab fishing crews, they were a tough team.<p>

Stepping off the boat and onto the dock, Jassmyn Walker sighed and stretched. The Cornelia Marie crew had finally finished offloading the crab, and were collecting belongings, ready for a night in the 'Grand Aleutian' hotel before flying back home to their families and friends. It was slightly different for Jassmyn though. Of course, she had friends. Many of them in fact. The difference was that Jassmyn no longer had a family. She did have 3 brothers, Charlie, Dylan and Sam, but it wasn't the same. She didn't want to go and see them. Not after the argument they had about Jenny, their Mother. Thinking about this, Jassmyn wondered whether her brothers knew about what had happened to Jenny. She never thought about giving their contact details to the hospital, in case anything like this happened. The only way for them to find out, was for her to tell them..

Flinging her duffel bag over her shoulder, Jassmyn looked back at the rest of the Cornelia Marie crew, who were now stepping off of the boat, preparing themselves for a trip to the pub. "Hey Jass, you coming?" Asked Josh Harris, the eldest of the Harris brothers.

"Um.. Yeah, but I need to do something first." Josh watched her for a moment, before nodding and replying, "Alright. I'll see ya later then", and leaving with the rest of the crew. Jassmyn smiled and waved as they left, before her attention turned to another boat, which she began walking towards, her eyes fixed on the wheelhouse of the 'Magician'. She knew that the person she would be looking for would be there, and as she stepped onto the deck, she puffed out her cheeks and sighed "I can't believe I'm doing this.."

Not much on the boat had changed, really. Same colors, just a new paint job, and it seemed messier than the last time she had been on the boat. Dropping her bag on a table in the galley, she made her way for the wheelhouse, climbing the steps slowly, her heart pounding in her chest. Taking a large gulp, she took the final step into the wheelhouse, staring at the figure sitting in the far chair.

"Hello, Charlie." A man with light green eyes, dark brown hair and short stubble turned to face Jassmyn, a surprised look on his face. Charlie and Jassmyn were siblings. Siblings that rarely spoke, and often avoided each other. After an argument concerning the welfare of their Mother, Jassmyn and her 3 brothers rarely spoke. Charlie smiled. He had seen Jassmyn a few times in Dutch Harbor, and even spoken to her on the rare occasions, but never before had _she_ approached him. It was strange for both of them, in a way. Jassmyn didn't want to come and talk to him first, in fact, she didn't want to talk to him, but she knew she had too. Charlie had the right to know that he no longer had any parents, but also would have never expected that Jassmyn would even make the first move in a conversation.

"Jassmyn? Woah, this is unexpected." Jassmyn just stared at Charlie, before taking the left hand seat and sighing."It's definitely been a while, hasn't it?" This was the first time that anything Jassmyn said to Charlie, didn't come out with an icy tone.

"It has, you're right. I'm assumin' you need to talk to me, seein' as you wouldn't come to have a nice chat with your big brother willingly. There must be somethin' that ya need to talk to me about." At this point, Jassmyn narrowed her eyes, wondering if he already knew why she had come to see him. There was something about the way he had said, 'I'm assumin' you need to talk to me' that made her wonder.

"Yeah, you're right. I do need to talk to you." Jassmyn sighed once more, before looking up at him, clearing her throat and saying, "Mom's dead," which a slightly shaky voice. Although Jassmyn had promised herself she wasn't going to cry, thinking it wouldn't be too much of a challenge, she was proved wrong as it started becoming bloody hard to keep a straight face. The silence that had filled the wheelhouse wasn't helpful, it just gave them both time to think about what had happened.

Charlie sighed, "Ah, I see... And how are you dealing with it?" Jassmyn was slightly taken aback by his question. She had just told him that their mother had passed away and all he was concerned about was how _she_ felt? Did he not care? Jassmyn had to think about what he said for a few minutes. Maybe he _did_ care about what had happened, and was trying to make sure his little sister was fine before thinking over the situation himself.

"I've already had my cry. But that's not the point.. How are we going to tell Dyl and Sam?.. Where _are_ Dyl and Sam?" Jassmyn looked around when she asked the last question, and surprised herself at how kindly she had spoken. There was no bitterness in her voice like there normally was. Jassmyn had expected Dylan and Sam to be on the boat, but it was clear than her and Charlie were the only people on board. She was quite relieved about his really. At least now her and Charlie could talk about things and sort things over. They had been arguing for too long about something not worth arguing over. It was time to make the peace.

Charlie nodded, watching her closely. "Okay. We're just gunna tell them, exactly like how you told me. They're at the pub, so we will go, order drinks, sit 'em down and tell them. There is no specific way of tellin' someone about somethin' like this, just a more extreme way and a calmer way." He said this in a rather calm way, but there was something in his voice that told Jassmyn he was upset, he just wasn't showing it.

Jassmyn nodded slightly, sighing, "I'm saying nothing." This made Charlie laugh a little. She had always been like that, even when they were little. Always letting others say what needed to be said. As he stood up, Charlie looked around for his jacket, picking up and throwing it on, before heading out of the wheelhouse, onto the deck and climbing off the boat, his hands in his jean pockets. Jassmyn followed behind him, her arms folded across her stomach. Neither of them knew what to say to each other, so they walked in silence. Sure they had stuff they could talk about and catch up on, but since this was their first time speaking/being together in such a long time, they decided not to ruin in with conversation.

Pushing open the door to the pub, Charlie stepped in and then held it open for Jassmyn, who smiled her thanks and walked in too. She looked around for the familiar faces of her brothers, Dylan and Sam, spotting them in one corner, sipping from glasses of beer and playing a game of cards. She stood by the bar, watching them while Charlie ordered some drinks. Dylan, the 2nd oldest in the family, seemed to have the upper hand in the game of cards and was undoubtedly winning, while Sam, the youngest sibling, only 20, seemed to be trying hard to turn the game around. The sight made her smile.

From somewhere across the room, Jassmyn could feel a pair of eyes on her, so she turned to scan the room, just to see. After a short scan, her eyes rested on a pair of deep brown eyes that were staring at her. They belonged to Josh Harris. She smiled warmly over at him, so he returned the smile, mouthing the words, "Thought you didn't like your brother?" She squinted her eyes, trying to figure out what he had said, and mouth, "Whaaaat?" back, before having it click, and mouthing back, "Time to put everything behind us." Josh nodded, smiling wider, glad she was making the right choices. He took a sip of his beer, holding a thumb up at her and mouthing, "Good luck," before returning to the conversation with his brother and father.

Turning back to Charlie, Jassmyn picked up her drink from the bar, beginning to walk over to the table where her other brothers sat. She sat down on a seat, while Charlie sat opposite her, Dylan and Sam turned, staring at her, Sam muttering. "Jass.." Her eyes lifted from her drink that she had placed on the table, looking up at her siblings. A small smile crept onto her lips, and also a small giggle crept past them, seeing the shock on Dylan and Sam's faces.

"It's good too see you two again. It's been a long time." Her eyes watched them as she took a sip of her drink, rum and coke.

"Yeah, it has." Dylan grinned at her, before clicking his fingers. "Have a good birthday? I almost forgot 'bout it." Jassmyn stared at Charlie for a moment, wondering what to say. After the years that hadn't spoke to each other, she would have thought they would have forgotten her birthday. Then again, they were siblings, and these things were not easily forgotten.

"Ohh.. Er.. Yeah it was good. Caught loads of crab and almost threw up on deck." She pulled a face that said 'Yeah it was great', with little enthusiasm. They laughed at her, so she smiled, before Sam asked her, "Almost threw up? What did ya do?"

"I ate the guts of some cod. It tasted sort of okay at first but then it started to taste like shit." The two brothers laughed at her, while Charlie just smiled half half-heartedly, knowing the the good mood wouldn't last. He decided it was best to get everything over and done with, sooner rather than later.

"Jassmyn didn't come her to tell ya about her birthday, although I wish it was somethin' like that. She came here to tell us about Mom." Silence fell upon the table, causing Jassmyn to look down and bite her lip, becoming particular interested in her knee's.

"What's up with Mom?.." Asked Sam, his smile fading with each word. Dylan's smile faded just as quick as what Sam's had, a worried look replacing the one of amusement.

"Well.." Charlie paused. There was no nice way of putting things, so he had to say it how it was. "Mom's dead." He waited for a reaction from the two, but that just sat there, shocked, so Charlie decided to continue. "She died halfway through the season, a day before Jass' birthday. They called Phil Harris and then spoke to Jass, who told me today. The cancer got the better of her.." The 4 siblings sat in silence. Charlie had said what had to be said, so decided not to press on. The silence was broken by a cough from Dylan, who had and hand on his chin, stroking his stubble before leaning forwards.

"What are the funeral arrangements?" Jassmyn looked up from her knee's, replying to the question. "I wanted to talk to you three about it together. That way we can arrange it so we can all be there.." Dylan nodded at his little sister's words. "Good thinkin'. We'll fly back to Seattle tomorrow, and arrange the funeral then." The other 3 nodded, and then Charlie spoke up, reminding them of something.

"We'll go back to Mom's house. Afterall, that house is now ours."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm gunna end it there.. I know it's not a good ending for a Chapter, but my time on this chapter is running out.. THE WALKER SIBLINGS FINALLY SPOKE TO EACH OTHER! That was the main part of this Chapter, getting them all to speak to each other..<strong>

**Once again, I'm sorry for the sloppy writing. I hope to be able to start writing another Chapter this week, but whether or not it shall be posted, we will just have to see.  
><strong>

**Please review and thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! **

**-Callie A.K.A TheyCallMeCallie  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Ahhh! A new Chapter - FINALLY! I apologise for the wait, once again. However, I hope you enjoy this Chapter and stick with me as I shall be writing a lot more now I have access to the internet. :)**

**Now.. This Chapter is VERY short. It was quite rushed, but this will be the shortest Chapter that will ever be written by me. The rest shall be normal length.**

**How was everyones Christmas? :) **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Deadliest Catch, nor the people involved. I do however own Jassmyn, her brothers, and the 'Magician'. **

* * *

><p><strong><strong>It wasn't the first time Jassmyn had been to this house, but the aura emitting from it was certainly different to the last time she had set foot on the driveway. It wasn't as pretty as the last time either. No clean, light grey pathway. No freshly mown grass with a sweet scent. No pretty plants growing from a soil patch in the middle that add colour to create a summer effect. No pearly white posts. None of this was here. Instead, the pathway had turned a dark grey, and was in need of a good cleansing. The soil patch in the middle of the garden that had been there was barely noticeable behind the jungle of grass that had overgrown, and had weeds starting to sprout out from between the blades.

The appearance of the house fitted the aura it gave of. A dark and dull one, as if it had no life anymore and was just sitting there and fading away with no one to save it.

No. There was someone to save it. Actually, there was more than one, too. In fact, there was a group of 4 people, who had been left this lifeless house by their now dead parent, and they would turn the house into something beautiful again. Just like what Jenny would have wanted from them. Apart from a deep clean, mowing the lawn, painting some posts and planting new seeds, Jassmyn thought there wasn't much work to do. But it's not something she'd consider doing alone. It would take her far too long. No, she'd call in her brothers, or maybe a friend. Someone who could fix things. A few people came to mind, although none that would be willing to help out. Or was there? Jassmyn had to think about this. Except for her trustworthy friend Jake Anderson, who would always be there to lend a hand, there were only a few others she could think of.

She didn't want to call up her brothers. Of course, she would have loved to spend some time with them and begin to fix their relationship while fixing and making the house look super again, but they all had family to go too. Sam had a girlfriend which he had just moved in with, so Jassmyn thought he would want to settle first with her. Dylan had a similar situation, except he was taking his girlfriend on holiday and not moving house with her, and when Charlie rung Jassmyn to tell her she was now an Auntie to a bouncing baby boy, she didn't see it fair to pull Charlie away from his new baby when he would be away for a lot of his life. There was no point in calling best-friend Chloe either. She was _terrible_ at DIY.

The only other people she could think of were the Harris'. Unless they were busy with something, she didn't see any reason why they wouldn't help her. She'd even consider paying them if she had any money to spare. Then again.. It was their break too, and she didn't want to make them work in the time that they had off. She didn't mind about Anderson because he had volunteered to help her anyway. In fact, it was _HIS _idea to sort the house out. Either way, he was helping, and she would only call the others if they really needed the help. Which would be likely, because they would mess around all the time and get no work done. Similar to what would happen if they worked on the same boat, really.

Walking through the door, Jassmyn smiled and sighed sadly to herself. Everything was so familiar - There was hardly any difference to when Jassmyn had visited previously. The interior decoration of the house was exactly the same as what it was. The only difference was that the halls and room had cobwebs draping from the walls and a layer of dust over ever ornament or cupboard or table.

The place needed a good scrub, no doubt about that. Anderson and needed to remove the cobwebs and the dust, as well as giving the carpets and the rugs a thorough cleaning that they desperately needed with water and a hoover, and the walls needed plastering and re-painting in almost every room. '_More work that what I thought.. Will we really get this finished?' _thought Jassmyn. Before she had entered the house, she was sure that herself and Anderson would NOT need anymore help, and would do fine without an extra couple of hands. But now that she had ventured inside, and seen the state of the place, she realized there was a lot more work to do rather than just the outside of the house, and she was sure that once she started, she would be able to pick out a lot of little things that needed to be done, such as skirting boards and window frames. If there was even a hope of finishing the place before the time was up, she would have to start soon.

Dialing the number on her phone, Jassmyn waited until a familiar "Hello?" from her childhood friend sounded through the speaker.

"Jake! When are you gettin' your ass down here? We need to start soon, we have so much work to do, and I like to finish what I start so I can't start it without knowing it will get finished so will you hurry up and help me please?" The words bounced from Jassmyn's tounge rather quickly, almost too quickly to understand. However, Andersons familiarity with Jassmyn and her ways certainly helped him too understand what she was saying to him. She seemed eager enough to start it, and would probably not stop pestering him if he didn't help her with it. He chuckled softly, before replying to her.

"Chill out, Mini! I'm on my way okay? And how much are we talking about here? I understand that I'm really awesome and you know that too, but really, there is only so much the two of us can do."

"If you get down here, you can assess it yourself and see what needs to be done, because you are so awesome, you probably know what you're talking about more than what I do, then if you think there is too much, then we will call more people to help, kay?" Jassmyn was sure she was right about what she talking about. She had seen programs before, when she was in England, of people redecorating peoples houses, similar to how Jenny's looked at that moment, and the things they had done to it to make it looked pristine again.

According to her, if she was wrong, then what they were doing on the television was wrong too.

* * *

><p><strong>Once again, I am extremely sorry about the short Chapter. I was meant to be uploading a normal sized Chapter, but unfortunately, my Auntie died which meant I was visiting family members, therefore I had little time to write up a decent sized Chapter.<strong>

**However, I was determined to post a Chapter after promising you all, so I did, even though it isn't as good as the previous. I hope you all understand and I will be sure to start writing a new Chapter soon returning back to average size. :)**

**Thank you!**

**-Callie **


End file.
